Secrets of the Sapphire Empire
by Lara5
Summary: *COMPLETE* Secrets of the Sapphire Empire is finally finished. Please Read and Review.(Lara is asked for help by a young woman. Tracked by a mysterious organisation and Chase Carver, they team up to find the Secrets of the Sapphire Empire)
1. PROLOGUE

Prologue 

The rain lashed down against the ornate windows of the Venetian apartment.  Lightning flashed, and the thunder rumbled. 

The only noises that could be heard were the continual low humming of the fridge, and occasionally, a series of taps. 

 The cloaked figure on the balcony observed..and waited. He watched the solitary figure inside the room, staring at the screen of the computer. The glow from the monitor was the only light, except for when the lightning forked down to strike one of the lighting conductors on the roof of the Via Carrivelli.

Inside, the woman turned sharply, revealing a beautiful face.  With the next flash of lighting, the watcher observed fiery red hair, as it was flicked impatiently from her shoulder. 

Suddenly, the woman inside saw a movement on the balcony. She leaped up and ran to the balcony doors, but by the time she had reached then, and flung them open, the watcher had leaped from the balcony, and disappeared into the night. 

============================================================================

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Alexa Munroe.  

If you wish to use the name in one of your stories, please let me know at athlete@talk21.com

Please review my story.  Your reviews mean a lot, and will help me to write.  This is my first time at writing a story like this. 

This story is dedicated to my best friend, Jaina

Always, Lara

X


	2. THE GUARDIAN

Chapter 1 - The Guardian 

Alexa Munroe, the 20 year old red-head, sat at her computer, fingers poised over the keys. She was busy hacking into some secret files, regarding a lost artifact, and a mystic person known only as "The Guardian".  According to these files, The Guardian would come into power on his/her 21st birthday, and have the power to do anything. 

"Wow!" thought Lexa. 

"What a fantastic thing! That's bloody brilliant.  I wonder if there's anything else about this?" 

Lexa was staring at the screen.. 

"According to this" she said, mumbling to herself, "_an ancient artifact, lost thousands of years ago, brought power to the Guardian, the one chosen by destiny. The Guardian was believed to be the protector of the known universe, (when documents were translated by an anonymous user who hacked into Government files), and was supposedly blessed with immortal life, until a more suitable Guardian was found"_

"Nice for the One, till he got kicked out!"

"_During one equinox, however, something went wrong, and the mystical artifact, known as the "Miran" was lost in the depths of the Silver Sea. It has since been discovered that the Guardian was not, in fact, the Guardian of the known universe, but the unknown universe." _

"Great!" Bloody brilliant!" 

"_No-one has discovered it since, not looked for it, but it is said that the Miran and its worshipers, the people known as the Miranis, are only waiting for the right one and the right time when destiny chooses a new Guardian."_

"Whoa!  That is some heavy shit!  My God, that's amazing. What!!!!  Oh Bugger!!"

The message "Illegal Connection Detected" flashed across the screen of the computer. She leaned over to the cables protruding from the back of it, and pulled out the telephone connection cable.  

Knowing security in Government systems these days, if there were any problems with her tracer system, it wouldn't take the Agents long to track her down. 

It was time to leave!!

Lexa stared down at the letter beside her, wondering whether to place the letter in safekeeping or take it with her.  She read through it again:

à Alexa Munroe

à Sender - unknown

ReseArcH    MiRaN   and    ThE    MirANis

ThE    WaTCheR    is    CoMIng

ThE    GuarDIAn   WilL    reTurN 

She admitted defeat to herself.  Who would send this to her, and why?  She needed help and she knew it. There was only one person she could think of, someone who had interested her for years - 

Lara Croft: Tomb Raider

============================================================================

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for Alexa Munroe.

If you wish to use the name in one of your stories, please contact me at athlete@talk21.com

All characters are fictitious. Any similarities to real people are purely coincidental. 

Please review my story. Your reviews will help me to write this story more quickly. 

This story is dedicated to my best friend, Jaina

Always, Lara

X


	3. THE LETTER

Chapter 2 - The letter…….and Alexa.

Lara sat, feet up on desk, reading a book with a musty, old cover. The letter that had arrived contained 2 pieces of paper. One was a note, which had been sent to someone called Alexa Munroe to research something called The Miran and The Miranis. It warned of a Watcher and Guardian. 

The other paper in the envelope was a hastily scrawled note to Lara, explaining why the letter had been sent to her, and a plea for help. 

Lara had read something about this when she was younger, and was again researching it. Her father had told her something of this too, and Lara remembered her father telling her of a prophecy containing a red-haired woman, The Miran, and an unknown woman.  He believed that the prophecy had been fulfilled many thousands of years before.   

Lara couldn't resist a challenge. 

Without looking up from her book ---

"Bryce. What time is it?"

Bryce was in the corner at a desk, fiddling with some new invention of his.

"Bugger!!  Look at your own damn watch!"

"Bryce!!!"  came the reply. 

"Sorry. Forgot myself, err..my watch has stopped. Sorry Lara"

"You know Bryce, you invent all of these gadgets and not one of them tells the time.  You still wear a Mickey Mouse watch!!!  Why don't you invent a new watch for yourself?"

"Preferably one that doesn't explode" she muttered under her breath. 

The phone rang ----

"Ah! It's 9.00pm.  Excellent timing" she said, putting down her book and looking at her own watch. Bryce muttered something in the corner.  Lara pretended not to hear, and ignored him. 

"Lady Lara Croft" she said, answering the phone, just as Hillary strode in, now looking extremely put out. 

"Hello. It's Alexa Munroe. Have you decided yet?"

"Of course. It's a wonderful opportunity"

"Brilliant. I musn't stay long. They are probably trying to trace me!"

"Who are try..?   Lara started to say..

"Later Lara!  Can you come to Venice? Via Carrivelli, bottom apartment. It used to be top…but I er..messed up!  Can you come soo….!!"

The line went dead. 

"What was that?" asked Hillary.  Lara stared at him for a minute. 

"I'm going on a little trip.  Can I get some laundry done?"

"Certainly.  I do that lovely white dress and put that in too"  . 

"You do that Hilly, and my colts will mysteriously find something to shoot at!"  Hillary wandered off out the door to go and do some laundry, sighing loudly.  

"Bryce, pack for Venice"

"What..again?"

"Yes.  You heard me. We are going to Venice again"

"Bugger!"

============================================================================

Disclaimer - I do not own the character Lara Croft - Eidos Interactive do. 

I do not own the characters Bryce or Hillary, or any other characters that appear in this            story, in previous chapters and future chapters. 

                   I do own Alexa Munroe though. If you wish to use the name in one of your stories, please 

                   Contact me.

                   Please review my story - this is my first go at writing a story like this. Your reviews will help 

                   me to write it more quickly. 

                   Thank You

                   This story is dedicated to my friend Jaina. 

                   Hope to see you soon. 

                   Much love, Lara. X 


	4. VENICE

Chapter 3 - Venice 

Lara arrived in Venice 2 days later. She had one suitcase containing all of her clothes and permits, and her gun trunk.  She and Bryce were waiting at the luggage carousel for their bags.  Lara could see her 2 cases come down and onto the carousel. She looked at Bryce trying to get his comparatively light bag off the belt, and tried to hold back a laugh. 

Her trunk and case came to her, and she grabbed one with each hand, and effortlessly, pulled them off the belt. 

"Show off!" came Bryce's voice from behind her. 

"You should get some exercise Bryce. I don't sit all day, everyday with my arse in front of a computer"

"Thanks Lara. Don't forget it's this arse that has found out loads of information for you, and, and.. made you loads of life saving equipment"

"True. But I seem to remember..oh..never mind!"

"Ha!.  You can't think of anything! Admit it"

"Can - but I'm getting a phone call!"

"Oh"

Lara's phone was ringing - she grabbed it from her pocket. 

"Hello"

"Lara. It's Lexa. I've had to change my address. Via Maralosa. Top floor.  See you soon"

The phone went dead again. 

"Damn!. That woman has a knack for hanging up the phone just when you're going to say something"

Lara walked off carrying her suitcase over one shoulder and dragging her gun case behind her. Bryce came running up with a trolley. Lara dumped her stuff on it and walked off, leaving Bryce to push it behind her. 

"Thanks" she called back

She turned back to smile at Bryce.  Just as she turned back to the face the front, she bumped into a man who had stopped at a queue in front of her, at passport control. 

"Oh! I'm so sor…no I'm not!"

"Cherie!"

"What have I told you?  Don't ever call me that. Ever. On pain of death.  BRYCE!"

Bryce barged his way forward, hand outstretched. 

"Hi. I'm Bryce. Lara's assistant"

Lara glared at him. 

"Chase Carver. Archaeologist"

They shook hands.  Lara snorted. 

"Archaeologist!  Yeah, Right. And I'm the Queen of Sheba. Come on Bryce"

Bryce, meanwhile, had taken in every aspect of Chase, and summed him up to be exactly Lara's type. He was about 6ft tall, 30 years old, clean shaven with sandy hair and very good looking. He noticed immediately that this guy liked Lara, a lot, but there was a lot of tension between them, more hatred on Lara's side.  He wondered what had happened. 

"Bryce!"

"Coming Lara.  Nice to meet you Chase"

Chase saluted by way of goodbye.  Bryce followed Lara. 

"Bye Cherie" called Chase. 

"See you around"    He blew a kiss and winked at Lara.

"I don't think so" replied Lara, turning her back on him. 

Bryce and Lara joined another queue. Bryce didn't know whether to say anything, because Lara was looking extremely pissed off.  She was obviously deep in thought about something else too. But Bryce being Bryce……

"Where did you meet him then?"

"The bastard stood me up a few years ago, and was working on a job I was working on too.  He'd been hired by the same person, who was playing us off against each other. And he's a pain in the arse!"

"Stood you up!  You mean, date kind of stood you up?"

"Just leave it. Seeing that …..man! has spoiled my day"

By now they had reached passport control. 

"Reason for visit?"  asked the guard

"Business" replied Lara.

"Any weapons?"

"Yeah!  Loads of them"

"Errrr!"

The guard looked panicked. 

"Do you have permits?"

"Of course" said Lara, and handed over her gun permits.   Finally, when they had been checked, Lara and Bryce wandered into the main airport area and out into the sunlight. Bryce hailed a taxi and they got in. 

"Via Maralosa please" said Lara

"Ok sweetie. Anywhere you'a want to go'a"

Bryce sniggered. 

"Shut it Bryce"

"OK. Anything you say …………sweetie"

Disclaimer.  I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Alexa Munroe.  

If you want to use the name in any of your stories, please contact me at athlete@talk21.com

Please review my story.  Your reviews help me to write it faster. 

This story is dedicated to my best friend Jaina

Always, Lara

X


	5. VIA MARALOSA

Chapter 4 – Via Maralosa 

The taxi pulled up next to a large building. It looked dark, deserted and destroyed. 

"You sure this is the place?" Lara aksed the driver in italian. 

"Yes signorita. It was destroyed by a fire 80 years ago.  No-one knows how the fire started.  This used to be the home of some mysterious group of people.  The city dwellers were afraid of them. They thought they were some kind of devil worshippers.  The sign is on the door…are you sure you have the right place?"

"Yes.  This is it. Thanks."

They got out of the taxi. The driver got out and helped Bryce with the bags. 

"How much?" asked Lara

"150,000 Lire"

"Pay the man, Bryce"

"Gratzi signor.  Signorita"  The taxi driver touched his forelock, got in his car and drove off. 

Lara walked forward and knocked on the door.  It swung open.  She and Bryce grabbed their stuff, and walked in.  They climbed the stairs, all the way to the top.  They arrived at the top and saw a closed door.  There was a light coming from under the door. Lara knocked.  There was a scraping noise, a chair being pushed back. Footsteps approached the door.  It opened, and there stood Alexa.  Lara thought she looked dreadfully ill.  She could see that this girl had had hardly any sleep, and looked as though she hadn't eaten for a long time. 

"Hello"  said Lara   "Are you Alexa?  I'm Lara. This is Bryce"

Lexa smiled. 

"Yes.  Come in.  I'm so glad you're here."

She opened the door to let them in.  Lara walked in with her suitcase, Bryce followed with his.  He'd forgotten the Gun case.  Lara turned to go back and get it, but she was beaten to it.  Lexa walked straight to the case and picked it up, and pulled it inside the apartment. Lara was surprised. This girl was obviously stonger than she looked. 

"Please, sit down. Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you.  Would you like to tell me about whats going on, and how I can be of service?"

"Sure.  Follow me"

She led the way to her computer. Beside it were pages and pages of printed paper. 

"I'll tell you the story. This could take a while"

"Don't worry.  We have loads of time"

Disclaimer -  I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Alexa Munroe. 

If you wish  to use the name in any of your stories, please contact me at  athlete@talk21.com

All names are fictitious. Any similarities to any real people is purely conincidental.

This story is dedicated to my best friend, Jaina

All my love, Lara

X


	6. THE LEGEND

Chapter 5 – The Legend 

"The Miran is a legendry artifact, that in the last 3 years, has become not so legendary.  I hacked into some Government files and discovered, well, to be frank, a lot. 

"But why hack into the files in the first place? And what about that note that you sent me?" said Lara. 

"That I will tell you at the end of this. All things start at the beginning and work towards an end.  However, this doesn't seem to have an end!

About 50,000 years ago, there was a pre-advanced race of humans that lived in a city. There are few records of this city ever having been in existence, but the records that there are, are very precise.  It was a primitive dwelling. 

One day, a prophet among these people prophesized the falling of a great star. True enough, 2 years later, the people's chief died.  But this was not the great star that was supposed to have fallen.  That day, a meteor fell on the city, utterly destroying it.  Only one person survived!

When this man arrived back at the city, a great cloud of fire dust was surrounding the ruin.  It formed itself, before his very eyes, into a perfect orb. The man walked closer to the swirling mass. He could feel the heat, the intense burning heat, but was not burnt.  He laid his hands against the orb, and as he did so, it burst into bright white flame – pure light. The man was enveloped in this flame but remained unhurt and unafraid. 

While in this light, the man had knowledge of centuries past from a different galaxy poured into his mind. He felt a radiant being and opened his eyes.  As he did so, the light entered his eyes.  He screamed but felt no pain – instead, a great strength and power entered the man.  He knew what he had to do. 

When he knew, he was lifted out of the orb and set down amongst the ruins of the city.  By now, it was dark.  The transformation had taken many hours, although it had felt like only minutes.  Time had stood still for the man, but moved for everything else.  In the dark, the orb seemed brighter than before, but it did not hurt his eyes. 

He savoured in the coolness of the night sky. He took a deep breath, and slowly exhaled onto the orb.  It turned a deep blue, and started rotating – faster and faster. It shimmered, and then, exploded into a thousand pieces.  

At the center of it, at the very point where the meteor had connected with the earth, a rectangular column stood.  It was about 2 feet high. It was deep blue, and seemed to be made of some sort of gemstone, believed to be sapphire. The man approached cautiously, bit-by-bit, not believing what was happening but knowing what to do. 

He laid his hands on the column, where two sparkling diamonds lay embedded in it.  The column began to shake. The gem column appeared to melt before his very eyes, and lay in a molten puddle on the floor, the two diamonds stationary beside it.  For the man was transfixed.  As though balancing on it's point, in the air, floated a magnificent sword.  These people had no weapons such as this but the man knew what to do.  He did not touch it for the moment.  The sword seemed to be made of a flowing metal, but solid.  It was bright silver, and shiny beyond anything. It had many intricate patterns on the hilt - swirls and vines.  

The man watched as the two diamonds rose up, appeared to shrink, and flew onto the sword.  A blue light seemed to emanate from the sword.  

He walked forward and took the sword in his right hand.  He looked at it, not believing it.  But, he still knew what he had to do.  He took the sword, held it above his head and shouted..

                                      "Arate Riutay, Cul Towae im proshis"

A beam of blue light, like a laser, shot towards the sky. The man took the sword and threw it as high into the sky as he could.  It fell to earth, catching the stars, emanating its light over all.   It landed, point down, in the pool of molten sapphire. As though a wave were passing everywhere, the sapphire flew everywhere, touching everything, and around the man, a great city of sapphire grew.  Great tall buildings, temples, houses, everything.  Trees grew baring fruits, and amazingly coloured leaves.  Brightly coloured animals just, became.  Life, was once again in the city.  

The man knew he must name the sword.    He thought of a substance that the people had known, a substance that had reflected the faces of all the people he had known.  They called this  "Miraor", like Mirror.  And so that man called it  "The Miran"

People walked into the city, and the man became the ruler, and these people were called "The Miranis".

The City of Miran became known as the Empire, and thrived in it's existence. The sword was kept in the tallest temple, and the man who had harnessed it's power, became known as _"The Guardian"_


	7. THE LEGEND CONTINUED

Chapter 6 - The Legend continued..

"Woah!" said Lara.

"That is amazing!"

Bryce was transfixed. 

"How do you know all this?" asked Lara.  

"I was sent a message, the one I sent you.  I touched it and then, I just knew.  I researched it, and then came up with this. Interesting isn't it?"

"Interesting!.  It's bloody amazing"

"Hmm.  There's still more.  But, can I get you anything.  You must be starving!"

"Yeah.  I'm a bit hungry actually.  Bryce?"

"Food!  That would be great.  Thanks"

"I can do sandwiches, whatever really"

"We could order a pizza" said Bryce

"NO!"  screamed Alexa.   "No! I'm sorry, we can't do that"

"Why?" 

"There's something I didn't mention in the letter.  It's why I had to change my address!"

"Oh!?"

"Something has been following me.  Stalking me.  Figures on the balcony of my old apartment. It's been ever since I started looking all of this stuff up."

"Don't worry.  How about, Bryce goes out and does some shopping, and I'll stay here.  You can tell me the rest of the legend"

"And me miss out on the story.  This is a good one.  I haven't liked stories since I was a kid" said Bryce. 

"Bryce, you are a kid.  I'll fill you in later anyway.  Promise. And you get to choose food!"

"Oh. Ok then."

"You better choose good stuff"

"I'm going, I'm going,….. I'm gone"  And with that the door shut.  

"So, the rest of this legend?"

"Yeah!…

Well, everything was going fine, for thousands of years.  People were evolving and, life continued. They were there for 30,000 years, and during this time, there had been only 19 guardians. After the 5th one, the people realised that during the times when there was no guardian, the sword was not safe in it's home in the temple.  People from the outside world were realising that there was a city made of sapphire, which held a legendary sword. They wanted it. Many thieves, and robbers tried to enter the city and temple to steal the Miran. So the people cast a spell, and summoned the first guardian, the One to come and protect the sword when there was no guardian.  Something went wrong. It came back, not as a human, but as a spirit.  It was not dangerous, or deadly. It had merely come back to do its job.  They erected a silver pedestal, made from the same material that the sword was named after.  They made a throne from the same substance, and engraved patterns on it to match the sword. 

Another 30,000 years passed from that time, and the last Guardian, the 19th (we are at the 40,000 year mark), possessed different knowledge to that of the others.  The sword had realised that men were greedy and cruel.  The last Guardian climbed to the top of the temple and outside.  He looked over the sapphire Empire, and realised how beautiful it was.  It had to be protected.  And so, he raised the sword above his head, shouted the same incantation as the first Guardian had done to harness the power, and……."

"And what?"

"The Empire vanished. Like that"   Alexa clicked her fingers. 

"I supposed that's why it's called the Lost Empire?"  said Lara

"Yes.  But it won't be for long"

"And why would that be?" said Lara, knowing the answer before she had even finished the question. 

"Because you and I, and Bryce, are going to find it.  We are going to find the Lost Empire, uncover it's hidden secret of the unknown universe, and find "The Miran"

Alexa paused, and looked at Lara, fearing the worst.  Maybe she should have told her more in the first place.  Lara was so unpredictable. Unpredictable! How could she know this about this person?  She had only met her a few hours ago and read about her before.  

Alexa considered the facts, because Lara was looking down, obviously thinking about something. Ever since this letter had arrived, telling her about these people, she had known things about people, known _people_, known details of things she had never known before. And now, she was obsessed. She had been followed…she couldn't take it anymore. 

Bryce walked in the door.  He was carrying 3 bags full of food.  He walked straight to the kitchen and began to bang things around. 

"Lara?"

Lara looked up.  She was smiling from ear to ear. 

"When do we leave?"


	8. GOING HOME FOR A WHILE

Chapter 7 - Going home…for a while

"I'm so glad that you decided to come along.  We will make history"  Alexa was excited beyond anything.  Behaving like an excited child really.  It made Lara laugh.

"How old are you anyway?" asked Lara

Alexa turned red..

"20"

"And what age was it that you said the Guardian came into power?"

"Err..that would be 21"

"Why are you so interested anyway?"

"Merely the fact as I have told you.  That I was sent the message. Maybe some anonymous researcher who'll pounce on me afterwards.  That's why I need you. You're the best"

"Hmm" Lara smiled.  "Alright then. I'm still coming, so don't worry. I wouldn't miss this for the world! But we have to make some plans.  Do you have any idea where this place is to start with?"

"Yes.  I believe its location to be in Egypt, somewhere!"

Lara started, then frowned.  "Egypt, again?.  Bryce…make a call to Hilly, we're coming home"

"Wahayy!" 

"And then we're off to Egypt"

"Boooooo!!"

"Shut up Bryce.  You know you love it.  You always wanted to come. Well, now you are!

"Oh.. OK.   I thought you were being sarcastic"

"But what am I going to do while your gone?  Where shall I meet you?"

"While we're gone.  You're coming too.  I need you to help me make these plans"

"Wow!  Really.  Excellent.  I'll get packed"

Alexa ran off around the apartment, gathering her things and getting them packed up.  She got it done in an amazingly quick time.  Lara went and stood over at the balcony.  She remembered that all Venetian apartments had balconies.  A bolt of lightning came down, and struck the roof of the building next to them.  The lights went out.

"Bugger!"  came Bryce's voice from the chairs.  

"What's going on?" came Alexa's voice.  

"Power cut!" yelled Lara.  "No problem!"   But frankly, Lara felt un-eased.  It had gone quiet, too quiet.  The rain had stopped, they couldn't hear Alexa, and Bryce wasn't making a noise.  Lara un-holstered the pistols she had, and primed them, ready, just in case.  There was a movement at the door.  The handle squeaked as it was opened from the outside. Lara was hidden in the shadows.  But the light from the figures torch showed that Bryce was hiding under the sofa, and Alexa was hiding in the bedroom.  The figure walked slowly into the room, listening.  Lara thought.  It's now or never. 

"Stop where you are!"  she shouted at the intruder. 

"I'm armed.  Turn around, slowly"

The figure turned slowly, obeying her orders, and..

"CHASE!!!  What in Gods name are you doing here?"

"Hey Cherie!"   Chase lowered his hands.   

"Put them back up where I can see them" 

"Ok, Ok honey.  Bryce, sir, what are you doing on the floor"

"Fell" murmured Bryce.  

"You haven't answered my question Chase. What are you doing here?"

"I followed you, to see if I could chat to you"

"I thought I made it quite clear to you at the airport that I didn't want to say anything to you, or even see you again"

"Yeah.  And I said see you around, and you said No, and look who won that one.  Look, Lara, please can I put my hands down? They're aching"

"Tough.  It's your own problem.  How could you follow me from the airport?  We've been here hours"

Chase cleared his throat. 

"Well, ah, I had to wait until I saw the same taxi, and taxi driver, and then I had to say that you had left me at the airport to get something, and then I gave a generous tip.  You know how it is, these Italians will do anything for lovers!"

BAD MOVE

"LOVERS!!.  Chase! I have never heard anything so disgusting, and revolting and down right stupid. I would never sleep with you.. You just infuriate me! Get out of here before I blow something of your anatomy off, so you won't just not ever be my lover, but anybody else's either!  Do you get it Mr Chase Carver, get out of my sight, and don't come back!"

Lara fired off a few shots very close to Chase's head.  He was surprised. He had never seen her like this. There was obviously something very important going on here, and she didn't want him to find it.  Excellent.  

"Ok I'm going"

He moved to the door, so he was silhouetted. She could see him standing there like a soldier.

"Au revoir Cherie!"  He blew a kiss. 

"Lara fired..very low down, and…

"Jeez Lara. That was too close. I'm smokin!"

 Lara cocked the pistol..last bullet. Chase ran. 

"Lara?"

Lara spun round, pointed the gun and Bryce leaped down to the floor again with a squeal.  

"Oh right.  Sorry Bryce. Alexa?  You OK?"

"That was amazing.  I am gonna be so safe.  Who was he? Your ex?"

"Nope.  Never was, and never will be!.  Bryce, ring the airport and Hilly.  3 tickets, earliest flight, first class, London Heathrow"

"Absolutely.  Home, here we come"

[~~~~~#~~~~~]

They had finally got on the plane, and been directed to their seats but a young cabin steward, who had leered quite openly at Lara's chest.  Lara, being Lara, had got her gun permits out of her bag, and shoved them into the boys face saying 

"I use these daily.  I've shot people for less than what your doing!"

He averted his eyes rather quickly, and promptly brought complimentary champagne to which Lara replied

"They teach you well about hospitality. But I'll let you have a 5 second look at some of my better weapons if you get us the Dom Perignon"

The boy ran off, looking extremely happy, thinking about what to tell the managers when a £75.00 bottle of champagne was gone without being paid for. He returned quickly.

"Later" said Lara.  "You have a job to do first. Consider it a reward"

And so he ran off again.  Alexa was looking shocked.  Surely Lara could afford the champagne without doing this.  She looked at Bryce who was trying not to laugh to loudly.  Thinking that Lara would be

furious, she took a quick look. Lara was having trouble not laughing too. She saw the look on Alexa's face.

"Don't worry. I didn't say which of my weapons. I'll give him a quick glance of the Uzi's and then my part of the deals sealed. He can't argue that I didn't show him any of my better weapons..they're my favourites.  And they kill fast too.  I'll pay for the champagne"

Alexa saw the funny side, and started to laugh.

"Can I get a look too?" came a voice from behind them.  Lara froze in her seat. Alexa looked at her again in surprise.  She recognised that voice.  The look on Lara's face was like thunder.  

"That voice better not belong to who I think it does?"

She turned around.  Chase Carver was sitting in the seat behind her, a smug look on his face.  Right now, Lara wanted to be the upper-class lady, and deal his smarmy-arse, shit-featured face the hardest slap she could. And coming from her, that was hard! But instead, she turned around and considered. Chase was obviously following her, he wanted to provoke a reaction from her, he wanted to talk. 

"So don't" she said quietly to herself.  She settled down in her chair and took a book from her bag, and started reading some more about the Miran.

"What's that Cherie?" ……………

"Lara, what are you reading about?" …………

"Planning a trip?" …………

"Who's your friend?  Now Bryce I know, but you Mademoiselle, I have not had the pleasure of meeting"

Alexa saw what Lara was doing and ignored him too.  Bryce didn't dare say anything.  He felt sorry for this guy, obviously liking Lara and getting nothing from it. 

"Lara, have you gone deaf from the pressure?  I thought you didn't get affected?"………

"Oh!  I get it…  You know, you are so gorgeous when you are angry!"

"Carver. Shut It!"

"Ha.  It worked.  So if I pour out all my feelings to you, will you at least shout at me?"……….

Lara continued to ignore him.  Chase sat back in his seat, feeling extremely hurt.  He'd never had this problem with women before.  He went to sleep …….. and snored. Loudly.  He finally woke up, but they had already landed. And Lara was gone. 

[~~~~~#~~~~~]

Hillary was there waiting at the airport to give them a lift home. He'd brought the Rolls Royce, and was now driving it back to Croft Manor.  The other 3 were sitting in the back, munching on sandwiches, which Hillary had thoughtfully packed.  Lara was so happy to see him she'd given him a hug.  

They arrived back at Croft Manor at around Midnight.  Lara took Lexa to her room, and bade her Goodnight.  

"If you need anything, just ring the bell and Hilly will be along in a minute.  Good Night"

"Good Night.  Thank you Lara"

Lara smiled, and went out closing the door behind her.  She wasn't at all tired. She went to her father's library, and sat down, reading through all the books which Hilly had dragged out with references to the "Miran".  She ready through all of them until 2am, taking notes. By the time she had finished, she had pretty much judge that the Lost Empire should have been in an Oasis in the desert, but no-one had been there for years.  

"Great" she thought.  

"This could get difficult"

============================================================================

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for Alexa Munroe.  Eidos Interactive and Core Design do, so please don't sue me.  

If you wish to use the name Alexa Munroe in one of your stories, please contact me at  athlete@talk21.com

Thank you

This story is dedicated to my best friend, Jaina.  

Always, Lara

XX

Note - Please review my story,  Your reviews make all the differences. 

This Disclaimer also applies to Chapters 5 and 6.  Unfortunately, the disclaimer did not download on those.  Thank you. 


	9. PLANS AND INTRUDERS

Chapter 8 - Plans, a letter, a discovery….. and an intruder. 

Lara had stayed up till 2am, reading through her books.  Hilly stayed up faithfully, in case she wanted something. 

"Go to bed, Hilly" said Lara for about the 20th time. "I'm OK.  Really I am!"

"Lara, I am just doing my job.  Your father told my father to look after you, and my father told me to do the same, so that's what I'm doing"

"Ok. Ok.  Thanks Hilly.  I don't suppose you could get me a cup of coffee then, could you?"

"It's on its way"

"Thank you Hilly.  You really are too good to me" She smiled at him.  She really did love him in a brotherly kind of way. He wasn't much older than she was, and she felt her treated her like a china doll.  Hilly, however, thought he treated her roughly, but she didn't like being mothered.   Hilly slipped out of the door.  Lara sat back in her chair, feet up in their usual position on her desk.  She was thinking about the secret passages that her father had told her about. She stood up, and walked over to the bookshelf. In one of her revelationary moments, she decided to read every single title to see what there was.  She got about half way down, when she stopped, for one of the titles had caught her eye: "Secrets passages of the House - Volume 1".  She looked about for the other volumes.  She reached up, and pulled, but instead of coming out, the book tipped forward, and a grinding noise started from somewhere behind the bookcase.  She smiled. So all those hints that her father had given her - they were just to get her looking.  The grinding noise stopped, but nothing appeared to have happened.  She kicked the bookcase.  If Hilly, or her father could have seen that, they would have grimaced.  But Lara's un-orthodox ways had, once again, proved useful.  The bookcase swung open on rusted hinges. A corridor made its way straight-ahead, but it was too dark to see anything clearly.  There appeared to be candleholders on the walls, but no candles. 

"Lara!"  came Hilly's voice from the kitchen downstairs. 

"Lara! Do you want sugar, milk, black or white?"  

"Black…and extra strong please"

"Alright.  It'll be about 10 minutes.  I have to go to the store cupboard"

"No worries Hilly. Take your time"

She heard the kitchen door close. Lara walked back to her father's desk. She knew her father had hidden boxes, and compartments all over his desk.  Was there one she didn't know about?  With keys? Candles? Anything for this hidden doorway? She tapped all over the desk, listening for hollow places. 

"Nope.  Know that one.  And that one. Hang on!"

"She had come across a hollow sound in a place she hadn't know before. She stuck her head under the gap in the table (the leg hole) well, at least she tried to.  She seemed to bash her head on thin air!!  Tentatively, she put her hands against the place where she had hit her head.  Her hands touched something cold and hard.  Glass!

"Well done Daddy.  Mirrors.  You really were a genius"

She lay on her back, and slid under the table.  There, unseen from the outside, lay a hidden compartment, with a key! She turned it, and the side popped open, and another grinding noise started. The table top seemed to rise, allowing the user complete access to the box.

"17 years using this desk and I never found it!  My legs are always on top of the desk…never under!!"

She smiled. She looked in the box.  Several candles were there, with candleholders. Lord Croft's cigar lighter. A picture of her mother and a bunch of keys. Lara felt around in the bottom of the box. There was also a letter - to Lara. 

"I seem to find a lot of these" Lara said to herself. She turned the key again, and the table slid back, now with ease, into its original position, but now minus the possessions it had held for many years.  Lara went and closed the bookcase slightly.  She put the cover back over.  Hilly would be coming back in a minute, and she wanted to explore.  She was now wide-awake, if Hilly saw what she was about to do, he would want to come with her, and although she would like company, she worked alone.  And who knows what she could find?  She decided she would take a gun down with her.  She scribbled a note to Hillary:

_"Back in a minute"_

She wandered out of the study, and down to her gun cupboards.  She picked out a simple pistol, and grabbed some extra ammo, and walked back to her study. 

Hilly was there, coffee on a silver tray. 

"Here you are, Lara. Extra strong.  Like tar. Are you sure you wouldn't like to go to bed.  I'll clear up"

"Hilly! Go to bed yourself.  You're yawning"

"Do you mind Lara?"

"Of course not.  Goodnight Hilly"

"Goodnight.  Call if you need anything"

"Don't' worry Hilly.  I will. I'll think of you as my knight in shining armour if any big hairy spiders come and run along the floor at me"

"You're cheeky you are!"

But they both smiled. 

"I know!" said Lara.  "It's the influence of my butler"

Hilly tutted, and walked out smiling.

Lara shook her head at the back of the retreating butler, and chuckled to herself. She made a sideways glance at the covered bookshelf, and a look came over her face, like a child who is plotting something naughty, and knows she shouldn't be doing what she is about to do. Lara stuck the gun in her belt, dropped the ammo in her pocket, grabbed the candle, lighter and keys, and then stopped! She looked down at the letter. It was a bulky one.  She grabbed it, and opened it.  There were 5 envelopes inside, all of them numbered.  She opened Number1. Inside, was a piece of paper entitled "Map of Library passage"

"Bull's-eye" said Lara, and threw herself down in her chair. 

"Shit!" she called out, as she landed on her gun, jabbing herself particularly hard in the side. She rubbed her side, groaning. 

"This is some big passage. It leads under the house!  What the hell is down there? Why was I never told about this?  Party time!!"

She opened envelope number 2. Inside, the note read, _"Do not open Envelope number 3 until at destination at end of passage.  DC"_

"DC!" Lara said to herself. "Daddy Croft"

Lara stood up.  She was almost shaking with anticipation. She walked up to the case, and pulled off the cover.  The door was still ajar, so she pulled it open.  It's rusted hinges squeaking in protest. She looked in, walked back to the desk, picked up the gun, stuck it in the other side of her belt, at her left hand, and took her first step into the dark passageway.  She took out the lighter and picked up one of the candles.  She lit it - trust her daddy to keep it filled. She suddenly realised that in her haste, she had left everything else.  So she went back into the study, grabbed her bag and everything else, and finally made it into the passage.  The light from the candle made eerie shadows dance on the walls of the passage.  She followed it straight on until it came to a fork.  She looked at the map. An arrow pointed to the right, so she turned right.  She came to a set of winding stairs.  She could see wetness running down the walls of the corridor - it was cold and it was wet, so she knew that the steps would be slippery.  She went down them slowly, carefully, so as not to fall.  Hilly certainly wouldn't find her down here, unless she waited till morning. 

Lara made it to the bottom in one piece, and continued to follow the corridor.  Then, she stopped. Ahead of her, was a huge wooden door.  A great old fashioned one - bolted, yet rusty.  She looked up..and gasped.  She didn't realise how deep she had come.  She was in a huge cavern...the doors in front of her imposing, even in the candle light.  She walked forward. There was something inscribed on the door. It looked strangely familiar to her - she was sure someone had said something like this earlier, or she had read it.  Then, it dawned on her.  Inscribed on the door of this, what ever was behind it, was the incantation of the First Guardian!!

"Fuck!! Surely not!  Daddy? What is going on? Surely he didn't know about this too? If the map says it's in Egypt, it can't be here?  Maybe?"

She looked at the door, and walked up to it.  There was one keyhole. She took out the bunch of keys, and chose the biggest one.  With some difficulty, she turned the key, and a distinct "Click" could be heard from inside the door.  The door swung open, soundlessly. Lara walked in.  There was another room. 2 of the walls were covered with books.  At the end of the room, was a shrine, and above this, there was a picture, a fresco by the looks of it, of the first Guardian with the Miran, and the city of sapphire appearing.  The sword in the picture seemed to shine, as though it were real. Lara looked around, silent. She couldn't say or think anything, apart from:

"Wow!!"

She walked slowly, not wanting to disturb the atmosphere. She held up the candle, and went over to the last wall.  There was a desk here - identical to the one in her father's library and study.  She sat down. This was her destination.  She opened her bag, and took out the 3rd letter. She looked at it, and smiled at the memory of her father's handwriting.  She slowly opened it and began to read:

_"My dear Lara. _

_I suspect, or more, I know, that you will already have discovered some information about the Miran.  Another part of my work that I never told you about.  But before you panic, do not worry.  I am not a member of the Miranis.  I never could tell you about the Illuminati, but this I can tell you about. _

_A man came to me in January of 1945 and told to me of a prophecy, and the tale of the Miran. He asked me to go on an expedition with him, but I refused.  I heard a few weeks later that he was dead.  Killed in Egypt.  I was already stuck though.  I decided to research what he had told me for myself, and I became completely involved in it. I never told your mother about this cavern.  It was my secret place.  She knew some of the others, but this place, was placed here by some power. I was left a note telling me what to do..and I used it.  All of these books and the files in this place are my research of the Miran, and the Lost Empire. You must use them to find the Miran, and guard it until the next Guardian comes along.  The new Guardian, should be a modern man. It is many thousands of years since the last. Take care, my darling daughter. And may you always succeed. X"_

Lara stood up, and walked over to the bookcases. Indeed, every book on the shelves was entitled "The Miran" or "The Lost Empire" and other such titles.  She sat down again, and realised that her face was wet. She had been crying.  She then noticed a scent - of flowers.  A warm scent that she recognised.  It was her mother's perfume. Lara was very sad, and tears leaked down her cheeks as she took out envelope number 4.  Inside this, was a translation of the engraving on the sword. And in envelope 5

**"Dream of me, and you will see me in daylight"**

**"Think of me, and I will see you"**

**"Blue is my colour, Silver is my light"**

**"Truth is my love, Day is my night"**

**"Search for me, you will be blind"**

**"Do not, and you will find"**

**"That looking for, is in vain"**

**"Destruction brings no gain"**

**"If your heart is true, you'll want for none"**

**"You will find your goal, and all is done"**

Lara took the note, and grabbed a load of books.  The she noticed a shaft with a tray going up to the direction of the library.  She remembered there was a long box there, which she had never seen open.  She though that this probably lead up to that, and was a dumb waiter. So she piled the box and tray high with most of the books and sent it up.  Just as she was leaving, she noticed another door, in the corner near the shrine.  She went over, and found that this door was locked too.  She selected a key, and opened the door. Inside, was the most amazing sight Lara had ever seen.  The wall was covered with gems. There were at least 20 chests, and each of these had labels on them.  Her Father's conquests.  He had never shown her. She opened each one in turn.  There were jewels, artefacts, so many things.  They were labelled with cards such as "The Knights Treasure, July 1936" and "The Hidden Tomb of Neffitio, Egypt 1966". She walked out. And locked the door again.  She had one last look at the room, and headed out again.  She locked the great doors, and looked up again.  The cavern was huge.  She walked back the way she had come, following her footsteps in the ground. 

 She headed back up the stairs, and finally made it to the fork.  She could see the light from the library, but decided she would continue straight ahead to see what was down the other corridor.  She followed it. This one was twisty, but she finally came to the end, and in front of her was another door. This one was pretty ordinary. There was only one key left, so she took that, and opened the door.  She looked in, and fell to her knees.  Inside was a shrine to her mother.  She hadn't realised that her father had bens o devoted.  Lara could hardly remember her mother, but the pictures on the shrine, among the burnt down candles, brought back memories to Lara. She sobbed silently, but looked up.  There were flowers in here, and the same scent as downstairs.  On the table, was a bottle of the perfume.  Lara took it.  It was the one thing she remembered. 

Lara headed back to the corridor back to the Library but…

She could see a shadow from under the door.

"Lucky I pulled the book case almost closed" she said to herself. 

She took out her gun, and quietly cocked it, ready for action.   The person had just sat in her Father's and her chair.   She was furious. She walked silently to the edge, and peeped through a crack.  The person was kneeling down at the desk, obviously looking for secret compartments and other such things. She couldn't see what this person looked like yet.  But boy, when she found out. She was gonna kill them. 


	10. EGYPT

Chapter 9 - An unwelcome visitor and the start of the journey. 

Lara stood silently, hidden in the passageway behind the bookcase, gun in hand. The intruder was still kneeling under the desk. 

"Come on. Turn around and let me see your smarmy arsed face"

The figure didn't oblige just yet. Instead, it pivoted round, just out of Lara's view, and then, infuriated her beyond belief. He sat down in Lara's father's chair, put his feet up on the desk and sat back. And then..he swung the chair around, showing his face for the first time..and……

Lara burst out of the passageway, gun pointed straight at his face. The figure jumped in surprise and fell out of the chair to the floor. 

"Chase!! You God-Damned Bastard!!!  You never take a hint do you.  You have till I count to 5 to tell me what you are doing in my house, in my study, in my father's chair with your stinking feet up on my desk"

"Hey honey!" Chase said in a shaking voice.  He had clearly expected Lara to be asleep and not bursting from bookcases.

"Surely if this is your father's chair and desk, then its his study?"

"1. Don't pull wise cracks with me!  HILLY!"

"I just came to see you"

"2"

"Really, I did"

"3"

"Lara, please?!?"

"Try harder. 4"

"I came to ask you about a certain expedition which I know your about to go on, and I…I"

"4 and a half"

"I came to see Alexa"

"5"

"I swear, I swear"

"Bang" - Lara whispered, mockingly. She took all but one bullet out of the gun.  Hilly came running in.  His trusty shotgun in hand. He stopped, shocked.  

"Lara. Do you know this man?"

"Unfortunately, Yes!  Hilly, I'd like you to take some notes please.  Extensive ones. Take a seat. .Oh.  There's paper and a pen in my drawer in the bureau. Mr Carver here is about to share his information with us. Take a seat Mr Carver"

Alexa came running in.  

"Lara!  What's going on?  I thought I hea…. YOU!"

She pointed accusingly at Chase, and then backed off a few paces, and stared. Lara stood watching her.  She felt sorry for her, and then furious.

"Chase!!"  she roared.  Chase cowered in the chair. He gave a weak smile and whimpered. 

"I hate guys who cower.  You're a weakling Chase. Now spill.  Blood or Info. I have no preference"

 "Ok Ok.  I have been hired by an anonymous client who asked me to follow a woman called Alexa Munroe, and anyone who she met up with. I have been doing that.  It was just an added bonus when you bumped into me at the airport.  I knew instantly"

Lara limply pointed the gun at Chase - in an area he didn't want blown off!

"Keep talking Chase"

"Anyway, this guy mentioned something about a sword, some kind of treasure and a giant sapphire, which I could have in payment if I completed my job. That's all, I swear Lara.  I can't tell you anymore cause I don't know anymore"

"Sure?"

"Yes!"

"So, why did you come to speak to me about Egypt then?"

"I was listening at the door Venice, and I heard a lot. Well, when you shot at me, by the way, ruining my pants..thanks a lot Lara"

"No problem. Keep talking"

"Well when you saw me run away, well, I ran back"

"Bad Move Chase"

"You didn't catch me"

"No, but I have now"

"Err" Chase closed his mouth and looked downcast. 

"And tell me, why does Alexa seem to know you"

"I'll tell you that Lara.  He'll leave something out"  Alexa glared at Chase, who smiled sheepishly and then caught Lara's look, and turned away quickly. 

"He's been following me for weeks before I contacted you.  I saw him everywhere. If I was in the shops, he was round the corner, in the street he'd always be just a few steps behind me.  If I whipped round he'd suddenly stop and then turn to look at some stall or something.  And, he just scared me!"

"That would be what Chase calls "following", however to the rest of us it's stalking.  Subtlety is not Mr. Carver's strong point"

"Please, Cherie, call me Chase"

Lara whipped the gun round, eyes blazing, and 'BANG!'  She pulled the trigger. For a moment, smoke obscured her view.  When it cleared……………..

"Lara!" exclaimed Lexa and Hillary together.   Chase lay slumped in the chair, head hanging forward.  

"You killed him!" said Lexa.  

"Unfortunately, I didn't.  Get up Chase, you measly piece of shit. Get Up!"

Chase's head slowly moved up..he had a disappointed look on his face.  

"Doesn't anything make you feel bad Lara?" asked Chase

"If it's anything to do with you, NO!"

"You are so harsh.  That's what turns me on about you"

"CHASE!"

Although, Lexa noticed, Lara had blushed at this comment. 

~~:~~:~~

Lara's jet was parked on the private runway at RAF Northolt.  She had friends at the base, and it was much better than trying to get through Heathrow on a busy day.  

RAF soldiers was buzzing around the plane, making sure than everything was ready.  Lexa sat on some of the crates, chatting to Bryce who, as Lara had come to hate, had an adoring look on his face.  

"I can't believe he's trying to chat up Lexa.  Although, he isn't ugly exactly, but I don't see how he could be her type? Well, oh forget it..who knows"

Hillary had stayed behind at the house to look after it, and to do any research that was needed while they were away.  

Chase had left finally last night, with Lara's Uzi pointed neatly at his retreating head.  She had gone back inside and back up to her father's study. Hillary sat..a happy smile on his face.  

"Great Stuff Lara".   Lara didn't respond or smile, so Hillary shut up.  

"Lady Croft?"

"Yes" She smiled at the young sergeant who had come to her side. 

"Your jet is ready and loaded Ma'm.  Colonel Hicks would like to speak to you in his office though.  If you'll just come with me?"

"Sure.  Lexa, Bryce, I'll be back in a minute.  You can get on the plane if you want"

She turned back to the young officer. 

"Who's flying the plane?"

"I am Ma'm. Is that OK?"

"Fine, I'm Co- though.  You don't mind a woman do you?"

"Not at all"  The Sergeant smiled.   They had arrived at the office. 

Lara knocked on the door. 

"Come in" came a voice that Lara knew very well.  She opened the door. 

"Hello Steve"  She smiled her warmest smile. 

"Lara!  What a pleasure to see you.  I was so happy when the request came through for here.  I knew I'd see my best friends little girl again, and what a beautiful woman she has turned into"

"Stop Steve….I wonder if you…"

"Yes Lara.  I got your special request.  I've put 1 crate of Uzi's, 5 auto-machine G's, and a few grenades.  I know how you like those… and there are crates of ammo on too.  There is a long distance scanner, infra red camera, satellite…well, everything you asked for.   And here, a map of the area…the oldest one.   It was found in the 1400's.  This is an exact copy."

"Thank you Steve.  You are a wonder"

"Anything for my little Goddaughter.  Now go on… you'll miss your window"

"Bye Steve"

"Sergeant Brayle!"

"Sir"

They saluted to each other. 

"Lara.  This is your pilot.  Best one I have.  Take care of her Brayle"

"Yes Sir.  This way Ma'm."

And so, Lara left England……… 

~~:~~:~~

They were in the air at 30,000 feet. Lara loved flying.  They had been in the air for 2 hours when..

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!"

A high pitched scream echoed throughout the plane.  Lara was in the cockpit with the pilot.  She told him to keep flying the plane, and never mind about what was going on back in the cabin.  She went thorough the door… Bryce was hiding behind one of the seats..  Alexa was floating in mid-air, a blue haze around her….Lara pulled out her guns, but the light vanished, and Lexa was dropped to the floor.  She opened her eyes - they had gone a startling blue…She appeared to be blind!!!

~~:~~:~~

By the time they arrived in Egypt, all a little shaken up, Lexa's eyes were back to normal, and she didn't even remember what had happened.  She thought she had slept through the entire journey.  Lara thought it best to leave it like that, and told Bryce so. 

"Don't you mention a word of this.  I have a feeling that this journey is going to have an unexpected, though now not quite so unexpected conclusion"

Lara remembered a story - and a blue light!!!

"Hmmmmm"

They walked on..   

"Where to now?" asked Lara

"To the Pyramids"

"But I've seen them…there's nothing interesting there"

"Have you found the lost one?"  Lexa said with a grin on her face.

Lara smiled.  "Lead the way…oh..  how come archaeologists haven't found it?"

"Cause it's part of the legend.  And one's just about to"

Lara smiled again.. this was going to be fun. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer - I do not own Lara Croft or any characters in this story except Alexa Munroe.  If you wish to use the name in one of your stories, please contact me at athlete@talk21.com

Any similarities to any body are purely coincidental.  

This story is dedicated to my best friend…..Jaina

See you soon. 

X

PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY - YOUR REVIEWS MEAN A LOT.  J


	11. THE HIDDEN TOMB

Chapter 10 - The Hidden Tomb

"Miss Croft.  Miss Croft!  Wait…please"

Lara turned around.  A native man was running after them. 

"Please Miss Croft.  I have a telegram from London for you.  From your butler.  He has sent over your southern jeep.  He says he thought you might need it.  This way please"

Lara smiled.  

"I knew I'd forgotten something.  Oi! Lexa, Bryce. Transportation is provided"

They trooped the short distance to a helipad at the airport, which happened to be just desert.   Coming in from the distance, a helicopter could be seen, flying towards them, carrying something beneath it.  

"Is that your helicopter Lara?"

"No!  It's a Chinook"

"How do you know that?"

"I've heard a lot of them"

The Chinook came and landed a box down right in front of them.  

"What is it?" asked Lexa.  

"Most likely an elephant" said Bryce. 

"Lets have a look shall we?"

Lara hopped up on top of the box like a cat, and ripped out a panel from the box.  She dropped inside.  

"Definitely an elephant" came Lara's muffled voice from inside the box… "Oh Shit!"

Suddenly, the roar of an engine came from inside the box, and the jeep ripped through the front of the box.  She had a big childish grin on her face. 

"It's a big elephant too" she said. 

"Very funny" said Bryce. 

They all hopped into the jeep, and drove to where the ammo and weapons and luggage were still being unloaded from the jet.  In no time at all, Lara, Lexa, Bryce and the jeep were driving at Lara's breakneck driving speeds through the desert.  Lexa took something from her pocket - Lara could see that it was bright, and shiny and silver…it seemed to have a core of blue.  

"That way" said Lexa.. pointing straight ahead. 

"What was that?"  

"Some kind of a compass.  I bought it from a dealer in Venice, just before all of this started actually"

"Don't you think that's just a little bit funny?"

"I did but now I don't know what to think.  I just want to find this place…as do you.  It's an adventure Lara.  Imagine the glory for you, the peace-of-mind for me"

"Tempting"  said Lara.

Every so often, Lexa would take the little object out of her pocket, look at it for a moment, and then give a direction to Lara.  They had been driving for 3 hours, when Lexa suddenly shouted.. "STOP!"

Lara slammed on the breaks.  They were in the middle of nowhere.  

"Why?  What's wrong?"

"We're here"

"What, the lost empire?" said Bryce

"No, the key to the empire.  This tomb contains….something."

"Just one question.  How do we get in?"

Lexa got out of the car.   She took the object from her pocket, and walked forward.  She kept walking until she was 200m from the car.  Lara watched her stoop, and put the object on the ground.  Then Lexa ran back.   

"Keep your head down"

They did so, and a few seconds later, a great rumbling started.. then a tornado of sand… All the time they kept their heads down, until it had gone quiet. They looked up, and there in front of them stood a doorway.  It was huge.  The frame was made of sand, but the great double doors were made of what appeared to thick and heavy Mirrors.  They were intricately carved, and had a seal made of sapphire, with a sword running through it. 

"You know Lexa..  I wonder if you know more than your'e telling me.  You seem to know an awful lot about all this"

"I know nothing…I don't know how I know all this.  I told you.. I bought this, and then all those weird things happened, and the note..and all of the stalking and…."

"Calm down… I believe you.  How do we open these doors?"

Lexa walked up to the doors, and laid her hands upon the seal.  The doors swung open revealing a staircase, leading down into nothingness.  

"After you" said Lara

~~:~~:~~

Bryce came up behind them carrying torches and Lara's holsters, backpack and a phone.  

"Trying to get rid of me so soon?"

"I was only trying to help!"

"I know Bryce.  And I appreciate it, I really do.. but you forgot something"

"What?"

Lara walked back to the jeep and unloaded a crate of Uzi's and ammo.  

"These"

She filled her backpack with ammo, slammed 2 Uzi's in their holsters, strapped 2 machine guns to her backpack (within easy reach).  She then grabbed some bottles of water and threw them to Alexa who put them in her own bag.  Lexa picked up an Uzi.

"You know how to use one?" asked Lara.

"I guess so"

"You point at the thing you want to kill, and you pull the trigger.  This is an auto…you hold the trigger down and it fires off round after round.  Here, strap this on"

Lara threw Lexa a holster belt.  She strapped it on, and put two Uzi's in the holsters.  

"Looking good"  Lara smiled. 

"Women! Fashion.  Women talk!!!!"

"Bryce!"  came the shout from both women.  

"Bryce?"

"Yes Lara?"

"It's not safe to insult us girls, when we both carry formidable weapons, is it?"

"No Lara!"

"What are you going to do while we go and play with the big boys?"

"I'm going to sit here, in the scorching heat, keeping contact with you"

"That's right Bryce.  You can set up the shader and cooler over there in the jeep if you want"

"Thanks Lara.  So generous"

"I know.  So make like a husky and Mush!"

 Lara and Lexa walked towards the gaping hole.. 

"Wait a minute..i gotta get pictures of this and see what is going on"

Lara ran back to the car and grabbed a camera.  She walked round taking pictures.. 

"Hey Lexa.  Can you see me?"

"No.  You're behind the door"

"I can see you, and in fact, I'm waving now.  Say cheese"

"Cheeese"

"Women" muttered Bryce under his breath.  

Finally, they stepped down into the dark, onto the first step.   Lara held her breath, waiting for something to happen.  Nothing did!  She took the next step down, and again, no traps. 

"It's quite safe Lara"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely"

The two women continued down the stairs. It got colder as they went down.  They could only see the steps.  It was black on either side of them.  Lara looked back up.  She could see the light from the door.  At least it had stayed open.  She stopped, took a flare out of her bag and shone it down into the black.  It was an abyss.  A sheer drop either side of them.  

"Lexa.  Don't move"

A rumbling noise started up from somewhere.  Lara looked back and saw Lexa standing a little further down. Lara quickly joined her.  At the moment Lara landed on the step with Lexa, a beam of light from no-where swept over them….

~~:~~:~~

When Lara woke up, she was lying in front of a set of doors, identical to those in the cavern below her mansion. Lexa was still out cold on the floor beside her.  Lara stood up, and went over to examine the doors.  There was a seal on them, and this was a blue orb, with a silver sword running through it.  The seal itself must be worth a fortune, but Lara, knowing that magic was at work, left it for the moment. 

"Found anything interesting?"

Lexa had woken up and was now standing next to Lara. 

"How do we open it?"

Don't know"

"Come on.  You've known everything else"

"I'll have a go"

Lexa walked up to the doors.  

"Lexa, jump back. NOW!"

"What?"

"Look up at the top of the doors"

They both looked, and at the top of the doors, there appeared to be an eye, with a shimmering silver pupil.  Lara looked at Alexa and noticed..

"Lexa.  There is a shimmering blue thing at your neck.  I'm taking it to be a pendant.  Why is it glowing?"

"Got it with the compass thing"

"Lexa!"

"Sorry.  I just keep forgetting.  Actually, that eye is the lock.  Come with me"

"They got up, and walked over to the door.  Lexa looked straight up, and again, a silver beam shot out and swept over them.  This time, when they arrived, they were not knocked out. There were in a vast cavern, or so it seemed by the echoes.  It was pitch black.  

"What we need is, some Light!"  Lexa shouted. 

She took a step forward.  Next, a great flash appeared and the entire Cavern was lit up.  It was a temple.  They were on a bridge, made of what appeared to be black marble. Either side of them, a deep drop, but into crystal clear, deep blue waters.  Lush green plants and foliage grew everywhere, far below them.  The bridge had no sides.  It was just a block.  Brightly coloured fish swam in the waters.  Lara felt an utter sense of peace and felt she wanted to stay there forever.  She continued looking around her.  It was gorgeous.  She looked straight ahead again, and now noticed that directly in front of her, this vast cavern was dominated by a massive dais, that was on more black marble.  This bridge went straight forwards for about 200m into this lush and magical place, and then opened into a square.  A deep moat, about 30cm across, was carved into this black marble, and in the middle of this square sat the dais.  It was made of a shiny, bright silver mineral.  

"Is that the stuff that this Miran is made of?"

"Yeah.  I think so" said Alexa.   

The dais was intricately patterned with swirls and filigree patterns.  There were 5 platforms, each progressively smaller, leading upwards like an Aztec temple.  On the upper-most platform, a silver ring spun and twirled in the air, as though suspended on an invisible centrifuge.  It was about 50cm wide.  Lexa walked up to the platforms, and then began to climb.  

"This is it.  This is the key!"

"Lexa.  Be careful"

As soon as Lexa touched the key it became unfixed, and she took it in her hands.  But…  the cavern turned dark, peace became fear.  The water flowing from the dais, turned dark…thick……Blood.   Great screeches came from the ceiling of the cavern, and looking up, Lara saw, terrible, dark creatures.  

"Run!!!" she screamed to Alexa.  They ran as fast as they could across the marble. Lara had grabbed the Uzi's from her holsters and was firing up at the ceiling.   They were just about to make it to the door, when great dark vines shot out.  They blocked the door.  Alexa turned round to face Lara.  Lara was shocked at the look on her face.  Lexa held out her hand as though against a wall.   

"STOP!"

Everything stopped, instantly.  As thought someone had turned a television off.  Lara blinked.  Everything was back to normal.  Lexa was smiling, with the key in her hands in front of the door. Peace was everywhere.  

"Defence mechanism" said Alexa. 

"It's happened before"

Lara was shocked, but said nothing.  There was something not quite right about this.  Something was wrong.  Alexa seemed to know a lot more…Lara set to thinking, but kept them silent. 

The two women made there way up again.  After the first door, there were no others.  Just stairs, so they made their way up, and finally arrived back in the scorching sun….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer - I do not own the characters of Lara Croft, Chase Carver, Hillary or Bryce.  Core Design and Eidos Interactive do, so please don't sue me.  

I do own Alexa Munroe, so if you wish to use the name or the character in one of your fic's please contact me at athlete@talk21.com. 

Thanks

This story is dedicated to my best friend, Jaina.  

To you, for putting up with my incurable Tomb Raider addiction.  

See you in the summer. 

X  Lara

To all you Tomb Raider fans….   We rock!!!

Tomb Raider rules!!!!!!


	12. THE NEXT STEP

Chapter 11 - Next step along the road

As they emerged into the sunlight, a great wind blew up and running as fast as they could towards the jeep, jumped in without caring what hurt, and Lara started the jeep gunning it as fast as she could, foot down to the floor.  They looked around behind them, and watched as the doorway disappeared back into the sand. 

"Find what you were looking for?" asked Bryce. 

"Show him!" said Lara, and Bryce noticed that she had a particularly cold edge to her voice.  She was obviously very angry.  He knew that mood - it was "I'm contemplating something, and if you get in my way you won't be getting out of it alive!"

He watched as Alexa took the ring from behind her and showed him.  It was silver, like the doors, and engraved with patterns and..

"What are they?"  asked Bryce, pointing at the symbols. 

"Words" said Lara. 

"Well what do they mean?"

"Dream of me, and you will see me in daylight" "Think of me, and I will see you" "Blue is my colour, Silver is my light" "Truth is my love, Day is my night" "Search for me, you will be blind" "Do not and you will find" "That looking for is in vain" "Destruction brings no gain" "If your heart is true, you'll want for none" "You will find your goal and all is done".

"Sweet!.  What's that for?"

"Oh it's a key alright.  But it's not the key to the sword"

"Really Lara?" said Alexa. 

"Really"

Lara slammed the breaks on and they stopped. 

"What is it then?"

"It's the key to the city, and it's a riddle, telling us that if we look for it, we're not going to find it"

"So this is a wasted trip.  Oh my God!"

"I have a feeling it's not a wasted trip and you know it.  I know exactly what that riddle is and you do to.  You have a strange compass which you just happen to buy and which is made of the same material as this and has a core of blue.  Your pendant, glows blue!.  Your eyes - they glowed blue!  You know far more about this than you are letting on.  Tell me something about this city - did they have a ruler when there was no guardian?"

"Yes!  An emperor or empress"

"And how exactly did you know that?"

"I…I….I just know!"

"My father had hundreds of books on this, and in all of them, not once have a seen a mention of an emperor or empress!"

"The fact must have been left out!"

"And there was never any mention of a compass or pendant"

"I don't know Lara, really I don't"

"Alright.  We are going back to the plane and then I am going to study that ring, if you don't mind.  Oh, and sorry about the outburst.  In my line of business you learn not to trust anybody, and suspect everyone."

" I know.  I'm sorry too" 

Lexa turned away, and Lara still looking in her mirror, saw her visibly sigh.  

"Stop suspecting her" said Lara to herself. 

They drove in silence for another 3 hours, trying to keep cool.  Lara was still thinking. 

"She's probably completely and utterly innocent and I've seen some weird things, so it probably did all start with that pendant and compass thing, and the letter" 

"OH SHIT!" she shouted out loud. 

They had arrived back at the landing area and her plane was a mass of flames.  She saw a solitary figure wandering around too close to the flames.  

"Sergeant!" she cried. 

She leaped out of the car and ran as fast as she could.  She got the sergeant, picked him up and carried him back to the car as fast a possible.  When they were safely enough away they stopped completely.  She watched the burning shell of the aircraft and then looked down.  

"Sergeant?"

He lay quite still on the sandy ground next to the jeep.  The smoke burned Lara's eyes. She gently lifted the soldiers head and gasped in horror.  A thick trickle of blood ran from the corner of his mouth.  Lara moved his body into the recovery position, and then saw that he had been shot in the back from a point blank range, but his bullet proof vest from the front had prevented it from coming out the other side. Lara bent her head down to his mouth.  She could hear a rasping.  

"Laa..r.a?"

"Yes James. I'm here"

"Tell my father, it was the best trip."

"Shhh.  Don't say that"

"Good Luck Lara"

And with that, his last breath was expelled from his body in an audible sigh.  Lara rolled him back, and closed his eyes. Tears stung her own, and silently ran down her cheeks, running channels down the dust on her face. 

"Lara?" said Bryce.

"How do you know he was called James?"

"The Colonel, back in England was his father.  Steve was my Godfather, and I was James' Godmother.  He was 19.  I had so much to do with him.  I did half his weapons training.  He was like the son I never had…I…I don't think I can tell Steve"

She got up, looked the sky, and screamed:

"NO!!!"

She slumped to the floor on her knees, and then noticed a jacket hanging on a rock nearby.  A leather jacket. Chase's jacket. 

She kicked the ground, grabbed her knife from her boot, and stood over James's body.  She cut a long slit down her hand. 

"I'll get him James…and the glory will be yours"

~~:~~:~~

Lara had been in a foul mood for the rest of the day.  Neither Bryce nor Alexa had dared to say anything to her.  It was difficult when she was like that, but they understood. Bryce had handed Lara the satellite phone, and she had called Hillary to let him know what had happened.   He had ordered a helicopter, and it was now on its way to pick them up, at the co-ordinates that Lara had given.  Lara sat staring at the ring.  She hated it at the moment - and it glimmered evilly.  She didn't want to find the Empire, but she did.  She didn't want to look for it, but was.  Her mind was in a whirl, a mixture of emotions wanting to make her shoot something. She walked back into the tent that they had put up to keep the sun off them.  

"Can I borrow that?" she asked Alexa, who was fiddling with the pendant at her next. 

"Sure"

"And the compass?"

"Here"

Lara walked back to the ring.  She stood it up on its side - and it balanced there.  On its side. At the top, there seemed to be a groove that matched the shape of the pendant.  At the bottom, one that matched the compass.  Then she recognised the symbols on the ring, just above each of the grooves.  They were letters - English letters.  N, S, E and W.  North belonged to the pendant shaped groove, South to the Compass.  West was empty but east?  There was already a piece there.  Lara took the pendant, and moved it closer to the groove.  It started to glow, and hum.  She could feel the energy.  

Suddenly the pendant flew out of her hands, and attached itself to the ring. 

"Oh shit!!"

She put her hands on the pendant, and with a considerable amount of force, managed to pull it off the ring.  She looked at the figure in the East.  Again, she placed her hands on it, and pulled.  It came away more easily than the first.  

"Ohhh Bugger!"

The ring had risen into the air, started to spin and then, broke into 4 pieces.   She picked them up, and saw that they fitted like a puzzle.  

"Convenience carrying" she said. 

She picked up the pieces, secured them to her backpack, and walked back to the tent.   

"Cold drink Lara?" asked Bryce

"Chopper'l be here in 10 minutes"

"Lets pack up then" said Lara

"Where's the ring Lara?" said Alexa

Lara turned around. Alexa gasped in horror when she saw the 4 pieces. 

"You destroyed it! How could you?!"

"I haven't destroyed it.  I vac-packed it.  We also need 4 small separate pieces for it to do whatever it does. To start it.  We have 3"

"3?!  Only 2"

"How do you know I'm talking about the pendant and the compass?"

"Cause you borrowed them from me"

"Oh, of course"

"So why do you say we have three?"

"Because one piece is already on the ring.  Its off now. I took it off.  The whole things fits like a puzzle"

"So where is the 4th piece?" came Bryce's voice from behind them

"You remember a certain animal that wanted to come with us, and broke into my house?"

"You mean…..??" said Bryce

Lara looked at Lexa. 

"Yes.  That's right"

"Chase!" they said together. 


	13. RECONCILIATION

Chapter 12 - Reconciliation 

If Lara could have seen and heard what was being said at both ends of the conversation in Chase's apartment, she would have smiled - a lot!

"So Mr Carver, have you acquired the North and South pieces?"

"Not exactly"

"What does that mean exactly Mr Carver?  You either have or you haven't.  Which is it?"

"Well….errr"

"I thought as much.  Mr Carver….."

"Please, call me Chase"

"Mr Carver, we are not paying you to dally around in pursuit of your quarry or your fellow Tomb Raiders. We are paying you a considerable amount of money to find the pieces, find the key, and find out what Miss Munroe has to do with all of this. Do you understand me Mr Carver. You are in a lot of trouble with our council"

"Look..Mr, whatever your name is. You're paying me to do this job. I don't know how you know what's going on. I get paid to keep my mouth shut.  I just happened to bump into Miss Croft"

"You didn't keep your mouth shut to her. And you are being paid to find the pieces.  For years, myself and fellow members of the council that hired you have been in pursuit of the West piece, the 4th piece that went missing.  The East piece we believe is still with the key.  We know that the North and South pieces were acquired by Miss Munroe and she knows exactly what they are. It is important that we find the sapphire empire, before she, or Miss Croft do.  Do you understand. You have exactly 1 week to find the pieces, and discover the location of the key"

"Do you know where the fourth piece is"

"We are working to it…but it doesn't concern you"

The phone at the other clicked down. Chase put his end of the phone down. 

"Sleazy fucking bastard"

The phone rang again.  Chase thought it might be some of his friends at the plant, helping him out on this project.  He had got back earlier this morning.  He had been at a meeting in Egypt, and he had seen Lara's jet there, and one lonely soldier.  He didn't say anything to the council member - as far as they were concerned, he was just after the Croft woman to get her into bed.  They didn't know she had teamed up with Lara, so he didn't mention it.  But the soldier on guard had seen the men, and recognised Chase from a description Lara had given him.  He had also seen them shoot the airport guard and hide his body.  "No Witnesses" was what the council member had said.  Chase hung his head when he thought of how the soldier has been heartlessly shot in the back from a point blank range.  He was just kid.  He felt even more guilty when he remembered they had given him the "honour" of torching the jet.  He felt so guilty. 

"Shit!"

He had just remembered he had left his jacket on a rock by the jet. He'd taken it off when they gave him the rocket launcher to blast the plane with.  Lara, when she went back to the plane, would know that jacket, and she knew where he lived.  She was gonna be pissed off.  

"Time to get out of here" he said out loud to himself.  He got out of his rickety old chair, turned around, and pulled up short because there were the barrels of a couple of Desert Eagles pointed straight at him. 

"Too late Mr Carver"

He gulped

"Hey Lara"

"You left something at my jet"

"I haven't been in Egypt. I swear"

"Who said anything about Egypt?"

"Shit"

"You killed him you bastard"

"I swear, I didn't.  That wasn't me.  That was the other guy.  They made me torch your jet but that was all. Oh Shit!"

"I don't believe you.  You fucking bastard.  You killed James. He was my godson. You bastard. I hate you I hate you I hate you!!"

"Lara please"

Lara was positively screaming now. Hysterical.  He had never seen her like this at all.  He thought he had seen her bad last time he'd pissed her off.  He looked at her closely, his feelings for her all coming together at once. Tears were streaming down her face, and yet, her hands remained as steady as ever"

"Get away from me"

"Lara..please, please.  I swear"

 "You scumbag.  Get away from me.  I hate you. I wish you would die"

"Why don't you kill me then"

"It's a good idea"

She primed the gun, held it to his heart.  But her hands started to shake. 

"Come one Lara. Pull the God Damn trigger"

"I CAN'T!!!!!"  she screamed

Chase leaped to her as her hands dropped. He grabbed the guns from her and threw them across the room.  Lara sank to the ground, and he sank down with her. He cradled her head against his chest, while sobs racked through her body.  He rocked her like a small child, feeling nothing but pity for her. 

The two of them sat like that for half an hour, Lara's sobs gradually becoming quieter.  Chase continued to rock her until her noticed that she was silent. He looked down.  Lara had fallen asleep. Chase somehow managed to stand up, picked Lara up, and carried her through to his bedroom.  He laid her on the bed, and then covered her with his duvet.  Kissing her on the forehead, he turned out the light, and shut the door.

~~:~~:~~

Lara woke up. The sun was shining through the window. She was in a strange bed, but fully clothed.  She noticed a faint scent…an aftershave which she recognised.  She leaped out the bed, and then shivered.  She was in Chase's apartment. Then she panicked.  Her guns were gone. She opened the door silently, and heard the noise of a shower running.   

"Good" she thought.  

"I can make my escape"

She tiptoed as quietly as possible, got to the door, when…

"Leaving so soon Cherie?"

She turned around.  Chase was standing there, only a towel wrapped around his waist.  His body was wet, and water ran in rivulets down his chest.  Lara noticed with an ache in her stomach, that Chase, although a total bastard, had a great body.  His tanned torso had strong muscles, and he didn't have an ounce of surplus flesh on him. 

"Last night?" she said

"We didn't, did we?  I mean, nothing happened did it?"

"No" said Chase, completely honestly. 

"You almost killed me, but nothing like what you mean happened. OK?"

"Yeah.  Ironic, isn't it?"

"What?"

"The one you just can't live with, ends up being the one you can't live without"

"What do you mean, you can't live without me"

Lara blushed

"Never mind"

She opened the door to go out.  

"Oh, Chase.  Thanks."

"No problem Cherie.  See you round?"

"Yeah"

Lara smiled, and walked out the door, shutting it behind her. 

Chase stared in amazement, and went to get dressed.  


	14. THE FOURTH PIECE

Chapter 13 - The Fourth Piece

Lara arrived back at Croft Manor, feeling more at peace with herself than she had in a long time. For once, she felt that Chase was actually a friend.  She knew however, from the last few scraps of conversation that she had heard over the speakerphone, Chase had no idea where the 4th piece was, and Lara knew that whoever had hired him, were still looking.  

"Lara!" came Hillary's voice when she stepped in the great hall from the huge oak front doors.

"I've been worried sick.  When I saw your car had gone, and your favourite guns. I…I was so worried"

Then, to Lara's complete surprise, Hillary threw himself at her, and hugged her.  Composing himself, and blushing red, he apologised.

"If your father knew what you got up to.  I promised to look after you, and how can I do that when you run off everywhere and don't let me know what's going on?"

Hillary turned around, and still murmuring to himself, and ringing his hands, went down to the kitchen to fetch a cup of tea for Lara.  Lara smiled and then turned, walked up the giant staircase, and went to her room.  After a hot shower, she chose a pair of loose muslin trousers, and floaty muslin shirt, and went to her father's study. On the way, she met Hilly who was just coming up the stairs. 

"You look nice" said Hilly. 

"Thanks.  I thought I'd try something different for a change"

"It looks really nice - very feminine"

Lara frowned, promptly turned around, and went back to her room.  She emerged 2 minutes later, wearing blue khaki trousers, fitted to her legs and hips, and a black tank top.  

"Still feminine, but more masculine in a way" she said, and smiled. 

"Where's Alexa?"

"Swimming pool.  Why'd you have to change"

"I don't want to look nice, just deadly feminine"

"Oh!"

"Where's Bryce?"

"Lab?"

"Doing what?"

"Designing a watch"

"Ha!"  Lara snorted with laughter.  

"I can't believe he actually listened to me!"

They had arrived at the study door. 

"Hilly?"

"Yes Lara?"

"Come in.  I think I'm gonna need to tell you some things.  I might need you to help with…..stuff"

"OK.  Lead away"

Lara and Hilly sat in the study for 2 hours, and in that time, Hilly found out more about Lara than he had ever thought was possible, and in turn, Lara learnt more about Hilly in that time than she had thought possible.  Finally, she told him of this new adventure regarding the Miran. 

"I know about that!" said Hilly, unexpectedly. 

"You father told my father, and my father told me. There is a cavern below the house, and a secret room near the cellars.  I found the one in the cellars, but never the cavern"

"Hilly" screamed Lara, full of excitement, "I found the cavern"

She got up, and opened the door to the corridor leading to the cavern. Hilly leapt up…and again, Lara was surprised. 

"Hilly. I never knew you were interested in such things"

"Butlers have dreams to, you know"

"Where is the other room? What's in it?"

"There is a chest, and a shrine of sorts. It's not a shrine, but I don't know how to describe it"

"Take me to it"

Together, they wandered through the house. 

"Hello Lara"

"Alexa. How are you?" said Lara, smiling happily. 

"Fine, thanks" said Lexa smiling back. 

"What's happening peeps?" said Bryce coming up.

"God! One big happy family" said Lara. 

"Come on, Hilly is going to show us a secret room he found"

Like children, they ran after Hilly. 

(Authors note - You may think that this is getting a little silly - but please note - they are all aged from 35 - 20 - not as in other stories when Hilly is an old guy)

They finally arrived at the door to the cellars

"This way" said Hilly, and led them to a small corner.  Just above the floor, was a small rose.  He bent down and gently turned it clockwise.  A scraping sound was heard, and the wall slowly opened. 

"How did you find that?" asked Lara

"I was cleaning one day and I accidentally pulled it right when I dusted around it"

"You clean and dust down HERE?!" said Bryce

"Yes"

"Oh..OK!"

Hillary picked up a torch, and a lantern and handed them to Lara. Next he produced a box of matches and lit the lantern.  They followed him down to the bottom of the corridor, fairly similar to the one that Lara had gone down before.  They finally emerged into a larger room, where a chest stood in a corner, and a pedestal stood in the centre of the room.  On it, lay a box. Lara picked it up.  It was cold, and shiny and…

"It's made of sapphire!!"

She opened it…inside lay a small circular piece of what looked like mirror glass, except a lot thicker. 

"Lara?" said Alexa.

"What is it?"

"That" she replied

"Is the fourth piece!"

And then she smiled. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note - Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in this story EXCEPT for Alexa Munroe.  If you wish to use the name or character in any of your stories, please contact me at athlete@talk21.com

This story is dedicated to my best friend Jaina

(who also has her own fic called "The 5th Marauder" - It's brilliant)

As always - see you in NYC

Lara

X

PLEASE R+R - THEY MEAN LOADS TO ME. 


	15. ANOTHER LARA?

Chapter 14 - Another Lara??

After the discovery of the fourth piece, things went back to pretty much how they used to be, which, to be truthful was strange. Lexa was still in the house, Hillary continued to clean, and seemed to forget that he was the one that had shown Lara where the fourth piece was, Bryce stayed in his lab, designing his watch, and Lara, well.. Lara did some training. And it was during one of these training sessions that Lexa surprised Lara even further. 

"Hey Lara. What you up to?"

Lara was leaning against a wall, breathing heavily. Machinery clanked throughout the hall as the assault course traps reset themselves. 

"It's unlike you to get out of breath"

"You'd be out of breath too if you'd done this baby seven times over"

"Jees!"

"Bryce fixed it up a little for me. Put some more stuff in for me. Would you time me please?"

"Sure"

"OK. Just stand here and you'll be safe"

"Safe!?!"

"You'll see. Ready?"

"Yeah"

"Go!!"

Lara leapt forward and ran at top speed, she jumped just at the edge of a block as a swinging blade flew through the air where she had been standing just seconds before.  Lexa stared at her. Lara with the grace of a puma, and the silence, darted, jumped and rolled. There was a collapsing bridge and a blade that swung down the middle…

.All of a sudden….a scream came from Lara. Something had gone wrong with the front of the bridge and the tiles that had collapsed left too big a gap, even for her.  The blade was coming up fast, and there was no time to drop. For the first time, Lara panicked.  Then, the wind was knocked from Lara as something crashed into her at an enormous speed. She was dizzy, but the course had come to the end of its cycle and was re-setting itself. Lara stood up and looked around behind her. Lexa stood there, dusting her hands off.

"You??  Did you just?? How?? God It's another me in disguise."

"I don't know Lara.  You were in trouble and I ran and jumped at you.  Close really.. got my leg. .but no worries."

Lara looked at her leg where a deep gash ran from knee to ankle. Lara gulped..she could see the bone. 

"Lexa..I think you ought to get that checked"

"No really I'm fine"

Lara looked back at her leg and started.  She stood, staring at her leg and watched as it healed itself, as though time were going backwards.

"Holy Shit!!"

She drew a gun out and held it at Lexa's head. 

"Right. Don't move. Who are you and what have you done with Lexa?"

"Lara..it's me. It's Lexa. I…oh shit. Oooops. Sorry!"

"Get walking"

"Where?"

"My study"

"OK"

They walked up to Lara's study, and went in

"Right. I want the truth"

====================================================================================

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Tomb Raider characters - Lara, Hillary Bryce, Chase, they are all owned by Eidos, Core, and Tower. 

I do own Alexa Munroe, so if you wish to use the name in one of your stories, please contact me at athlete@talk21.com

This story is dedicated to my friend Jaina, who also has her own fanfic (The 5th Marauder)

XXXXXXXX

PLEASE R+R - THANX - THEY MEANS LOADS TO ME


	16. THE TRUTH

Chapter 15 - The Truth At Last

On their way through the manor, they had passed Hilly's and Bryce's rooms.

"Hilly? Come with us please…we have some more information to hear"

"Bryce? Get your arse moving out here"

They had trooped up the stairs, and Lara had drawn her gun and pointed it at the back of Lexa's head, much to the other's two's shock. 

Lara locked the door, and sat in her father's chair behind the desk. 

"Take a seat". She motioned to the chairs in front of the desk, and Alexa took a seat. She seemed to have taken on a new persona, and was not afraid of anything. 

"So….spill"  said Lara. 

"Alright" said Lexa. 

"I think I knew from the beginning I would not have been able to fool you for long. You are too strong. You should think about being a watcher you know? Anyway, you guessed quite early on that I wasn't all I said I was, or the other way round….there is more to me than I said.  The two pieces, conveniently finding them together in a shop, you were quite right. I didn't.  They were already in my possession. And the location of the tomb…I knew that. But what really got you going was my control and knowledge of the defence mechanism in the tomb, wasn't it? That really made you think?"

"Yes" said Lara. "Go on…."

"I don't really need to tell you, do I?"

"I figured just now…in the training room…but for reassurance and for the sake of Bryce and Hilly, indulge us"

"I am the Guardian. I am also the Empress.  But I have need of your help. The key pieces were lost and scattered, and I must find the Sapphire Empire soon…or all will be lost. I have been searching…but an evil power has also been searching. They have hired your friend, Chase. He has also been searching for me, and the pieces.  If the Xao-tul-ca get the Miran first, this world as we know it…will be lost, forever. I shall be unable to protect it."

"What is the Xao-tul-ca?"

"They are a band of high priests - my high priests…who harnessed the power of the Miran without my knowledge, and discovered it's power of eternal life. I was dragged through the ages with them, ever searching..and when I finally caught up with the high priest, he told me that the pieces had been lost. He also told me of their desire to find the sword, and rid the Empire of me, and take over. I had to stop him. I killed him…and continued on my search. And then, I heard about the Tomb Raider. I knew that you were the one that I had to ask to help me. I have told you the truth. Will you help me?  Please?"

"Yes" said Lara in a low voice. 

"And I am sorry for the gun and stuff. But had you told me that in the first place, I would have helped you anyway"

"I was afraid. But now..we must hurry. I have to get the sword..."

"Alright. Let's go"

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Right. We have the seal. And we have the four pieces"

She placed the 4 pieces of the seal on the desk, and the 4 smaller pieces next to them. 

"North, South, East and West. Now how do we find the exact location?"

"I can summon a guider…but I believe that he will not know the way. We must fix the pieces together…but they will give our location away, and that we have the 4th piece" said Alexa.

Lara paced the study…..

"Wait…" shouted Lexa. "I remembered another way. Do you have a large world map?"

"Yes!" Lara said, and fetched it from the safe. 

"Now..we need to fix the 4 seal pieces together, to create the circle, but do not let the 4 small guides touch it"

"Ok"  They fixed the pieces together. 

"Ok…hold on to something" said Lexa.  "This is gonna be a blast"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAHAYYYYYYYYYYYY - WRITER'S BLOCK DISAPPEARED - I WAS VISITED BY A MUSE (1/2 term holiday)

Sorry about this chapter being shorter than the others…but I hope it makes up for the time gap. Please R+R…you know I love you. 

Next Chapter out really soon..I promise. J

Disclaimer - All Tomb Raider stuff belongs to Eidos and Core Design….I, however..own the character Alexa Munroe…….Any similarities are purely coincidental. 

If you have any ideas for the future of the story…please e-mail me at   athlete@talk21.com.

This fanfic is dedicated to my best friend, Jaina

XXXXXX

Lara


	17. THE BEGINNING OF THE BEGINNING OF THE EN...

Chapter 16 - The Beginning of the Beginning of the End

Lara spread the world map on the large desk in front of her. She stood back, and gasped as Lexa climbed on top of the desk and knelt down.

"Ok. Can you hand me the circle"

Lara handed it up to her. 

"You had better stand back a bit. But don't worry about anything here OK?"

"Yeah. Sure" said Lara

Lexa took the circle and stood it on an edge. She held her hand over it and the circle balanced perfectly on the edge. If it had fallen flat, it would have covered at least a metre across in diameter; it was metallic and shiny, but considerably lighter than Lara had thought. Lexa jumped down, and blew at the circle. Lara could see the breath from Lexa's mouth as it turned into a glimmery shimmer of glittering stars. The circle rose about 10cm from the table and began to spin - slowly at first, but it gathered speed until it was going so fast that it appeared to be a huge giant orb. 

A light began to emanate from the top of the giant orb, covering it in the same way that if someone were pouring paint over a ball, it would coat it in the same way. The orb was covered in a shower of silvery light, that looked like syrup…slowly, the orb raised higher and higher, until it stood suspended over the table as if on an invisible. 

Lara gasped, as the orb began to slow down. Silence reigned superior over the room as they watched this spectacle of light…Lexa had jumped off the table and she too stood enraptured. The orb continued to spin slowly, and now, it flung out beams of light that scanned over the map, faster and faster they darted here and there over the old map, more and more beams appeared - the whole room was bathed in a mass of silver light. 

Now, a great roaring came from the orb, and it sped up again, spinning so fast that it was becoming difficult to see in itself. The noise coming from it was caused by the great wind that had blown up, in the library. Pictures rocked in their settings on the wall, books flew off the bookcase. Lara's hair was blown everywhere, and Bryce and Hillary were hanging on the backs of chairs, or the bookcases. But Lexa, stood there, completely unruffled, with a smile on her face. Lexa whole body seemed to be illuminated. But on and on the orb spun. 

Finally…it began to glow blue, a clear solid kind of blue, and a thin laser of light shot out of the base of the orb and struck a point on the map…. and then, as though nothing had happened, it was finished!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey all, I am so sorry for the long delay and the short chapter - but this is one of those that you are supposed to gasp and wonder at..blah blah blah. 

Just a little description thing about the kind of power that Lara is dealing with, and that Lexa has control of. 

I hope you liked my little twist about Lexa being the Guardian and Empress….I like that bit…J

Anyway, I promise that the next one will be out soon….

Luv ya

Xx

Please R+R…you know I love them J

Disclaimer - All recognisable characters belong to Eidos, Core Design and whoever the movie people were. But Alexa belongs to meeeeee….haha

This fic is dedicated to my best friend Jaina…

As ever

Xx


	18. WHAT HAPPENED NEXT

Chapter 17 - What Happened Next 

Silence still filled the library until Lexa slumped down in a faint, and Bryce rushed to her side, along with Hilly, who promptly brought a bottle of smelling salts out of one of his many pockets. 

Lara meanwhile, had walked towards the map where a single spot smoked and smouldered on the centuries old map. Right in the middle of…..

"How can it be in the ocean?"

"Lara?" said Hillary

"I don't think Lexa can answer right now"

"Oh!" said Lara as she turned around.

She picked up Lexa as though she was a mere rag doll, and carried her to the sofa in one of the downstairs lounges. 

"Just keep an eye on her. I have to go think" said Lara, and wandered off in the direction of her bedroom, where she emerged ten minutes later wearing her customary training outfit - tight black leggings, tight tank top, holsters at her sides, hair in a long braid, gun gloves and trainers. 

"That kind of thinking" said Bryce. "Do you want S.I.M.O.N out?"

"No thanks Bryce.. although I might need him later if I do what I'm thinking of doing"

Lara walked down the stairs, and through the house to the kitchen door. She walked out of it, and went straight for the floor under her room balcony to pick up the bag she had thrown out of the window just minutes earlier.

She walked to the garage, got changed into her dark khaki trouser, black boots, kept the tank top but slammed her aviation jacket over the top, walked to the gun cupboard, grabbed the desert eagles and some ammo, got the keys to the Porsche, and she was off…heading for.

"Chase Carver - you better be in for what I'm about to do." 

Chase was half asleep, sprawled across his sofa. He wasn't expecting any phone calls, or visitors that night, so he was only in his boxers. The television was on, some pirated cable channel across the screen, fuzzed out by the static but still legible…He opened one eye sleepily, and wondered what had disturbed him..

He turned over, and felt for his watch under the table in front of the sofa. 

"I didn't know you were into receiving pirate cable channels Chase…something else interesting about you"

Chase turned around, where Lara was, of course, sitting in her usual fashion, with a Desert Eagle pointed straight at Chase.  

"Do you always have to point guns at me Lara? I'm not exactly armed with any lethal weapons at the moment!"

"Hmm…I wouldn't say that exactly…" Lara smiled wickedly, clicked the safety catch back on the gun and holstered it. 

"I'm here to talk business Chase" She threw him a pair of trousers. 

"Get dressed, and then come into the kitchen….oh, and Chase. Get rid of that crap on the screen"

Chase turned to the TV, where some porno channel was still full in action! He blushed and kicked the TV off, but Lara had already walked into the kitchen. 

"Hey Lara. Do you mind if I grab a shower first. I haven't had one in ages!"

"Chase – that's disgusting. The least you could do is keep yourself clean, if not this pit of a flat. Sure – be my guest, have a shower, and use the soap"

"I didn't mean days Lara…just 2!"

"Chase!"

"I'm going, I'm going. .What are you gonna do?"

"You'll see…now get going"

Chase had a shower, and for the fact that Lara was there, he found a razor and shaved too. 

"Looking like a Lady-Killer!" he said to himself, looking in the mirror. 

He had chosen a pair of jeans (clean) and a checked shirt (also clean). His boots finished the look…

As he walked into the lounge, he realised something was wrong….

"What the hell??"

The room was tidier than it had ever been. Cushions up on the sofa, beer cans and magazines thrown away, mess wiped up, and there was something else, it didn't smell like smoke, and musty anymore….it smelled like…

"BACON!!!"

He walked into the kitchen….

"Holy Shit Lara!"

Lara had made bacon sandwiches, and they were on plated, dozens of them, waiting to be eaten. 

"I didn't know you could cook!"

"I don't usually..but I was hungry, and I figured you'd be in the slum with no food in the house so I stopped on my way here and picked up a couple of packs of bacon and some bread. My treat for once seeing as I have to talk business with you."

Chase sat down, picked up a cigarette and 

"Chase…don't you dare smoke at the table. I hate it!"

He put it down….

"Can I eat?"

"No Chase – I just put them there so that they could go mouldy like everything else in this apartment"

"Oh Lara, I love it when you talk dirty!"

"I wasn't talking dirty at all, I was talking about the dirt that lies in your apartment, and I'm also not talking about the filth that you watch on that television!"

"I don't know how that got there, honest!"  
"Oh just shut up and eat honey, I really can't be bothered to argue with you anymore, it's wasting the energy that I'm gonna need to hold my temper with you when we talk business"

"Did you call me honey?"

"Shut up!"

Chase finally finished eating. It was now 6pm. And Lara wanted to get started.

"Ok..Chase. I know that you are on the same trail as I am, and I also know that you have been hired by a certain group of people, to try and find what I'm looking for. Now it just so happens, that I got linked with the one that you are looking for…"

"Alexa" Chase interrupted

"Yes..Alexa. Now, what exactly have you been told, and what are you looking for?"

"I know that she has some artefacts that this "group" as you call them want, and I know that there is an Empire, or City or something like that, and they told me that I had to find 4 little pieces of something silvery, and they would lead me to a door, and then I'd find a key, and I would the be able to find the way to the Empire. They wanted the girl after all that too"

"Well, they haven't told you a lot of things about what is going on. Have you found any of the pieces?"

"I know she has 2, and I think you have another, but I still have no idea where the last fucking piece is"

"Now Chase, I have a big question for you. But first I am going to tell you the story that I know"

And so Lara related to Chase all the information that she knew, omitting the important things that would cause a security hazard if Chase leaked them to the enemy. 

"And so, you know who is the bad side, and who are the good side. What do you choose – join us and live, and learn all of the secrets and probably get something good out of it, or continue to be in the pay of the Xao-tul-ca, die in the fight, or die at the end anyway when they have not more use of you?"

"I don't know Lara. I mean, wouldn't it be a good idea if I stayed with them to prevent any suspicion, or, oh, I don't know. Fuck all this shit. I don't know why I ever got into any of this!"

"Because I was in the business, perhaps?"

Chase looked up and smiled. Lara was sitting only a few inches away, and he could feel the heat. Her head was down, and she was looking at something that she had on the table. He auburn plaited hair, shiny, smelt so good, he just wanted to see it loose and run his fingers through it. 

Lara glanced up, aware of the scrutiny that she was under, and started Chase full back in the eyes. And Chase made is decision. 

He grabbed Lara and kissed her, full on the lips. And he was surprised, because he was expecting a gun to be thrust at him any minute, but death was worth this kiss. But instead, Lara responded to the kiss, and before they knew what was happening, they were ripping each others clothing off, and trying, as best they could to get towards the bedroom.  Chase had never known such ecstasy, and was sure that Lara would kill him after, but anything was worth this. The feel of her skin against his, the feel of her hair, pure silk, brushing over his skin, and those lips, sweet as honey. 

"Oh Lara!"

"Yes Chase"

" I love you"

In the morning after, Chase woke up with the sun streaming over his room, and he thought he must have been dreaming, because Lara was in his bed, naked, next to him. Usually, the dream ended when he tried to touch her, and he thought twice about doing so, just in case the dream ended. But he couldn't resist. And this time, the dream didn't end: instead it turned over and smiled at him. 

"Good morning Chase"

"Good morning Lara"

"Have you decided yet? Which side you're on?"

"Yes – I think I have" he said, and bent down to kiss her forehead. And then – the phone rang. Chase jumped, and looked panic stricken. 

"What if it's them – what am I going to say? I could lie, and say everything is fine!"

"No point!" said Lara

"What do you mean?"

"You're apartment is bugged!"

"What!"

" I checked when I cleaned yesterday – but don't worry about it…I'll be here"

Chase picked up the phone, and Lara slipped out the bed to get dressed. She picked up her bag, and started rummaging around. 

"Chase – pick up the phone!"

He was too enchanted by the sight of her and almost didn't hear her, but he snapped out of his trance and answered the phone.

"Carver."

"Oh..Thank Goodness you're in Master Carver" came Hillary's voice down the phone.  

"I'm so sorry to disturb you, but Lara's missing. She said she was training yesterday afternoon, and we all saw her go out in her training gear, but her favourite outfits missing, and her favourite guns, and the Porsche is missing. I have rung around her normal haunts, and after all the other recent episodes, I thought you just might have seen her. She's not answering her phone either"

Chase looked at Lara, and shrugged his shoulders..

"Stall him" mouthed Lara. 

"Hello?  Hello? Who is it please??  I can't hear you…my phone is busted….if you can hear me. please stay on the line, I'm going to get my other phone"

Lara snorted, and covered her mouth with her hand, and Chase put his hand over the mouthpiece. Lara was now dressed in her training gear – the leggings and tank top with trainers. She brushed her hair and left it loose, where is hung like auburn gold. 

"Answer the phone again, and recognise him, and then hand him over to me…I can handle him"

Chase took his hand off the mouthpiece. 

"That's better…now. Who is it please?"

"Its Hillary – Lara's butler"

"Oh hello Hillary, did you want to speak to Lara?"

"Is she there?? Oh thank goodness. We've been so worried!"

Chase handed the phone over to Lara, and got out of bed to get dressed. 

"Hello Hilly. Listen, I'm so sorry about yesterday, but I had to think and I had to talk business to Mr Carver, so I drove here and talked business. I tried to ring you from my mobile but there was just no signal"

"Where did you stay Lara? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Hilly. Mr Carver kindly let me stay at his apartment"

"Ohhhh" said Hilly

"Hilly – stop thinking right now" said Lara

"I didn't say anything"

"Yes – but you were thinking it!" said Lara.  "How's Lexa?"

"Oh she's fine. She wasn't worried about you – said you were fine, but you probably had your hands full!"

Lara smiled.

"Well, don't worry Hilly. I'm on my way home. And can you make up another of the guest rooms. I'm bringing home a friend"

Lara put the phone down, and turned to Chase. 

"Come on. Pack your things"

"But I haven't had breakfast yet!" Chase protested. 

"We'll stop on the way"

"But I want a nibble now!! said Chase. 

"Later Tiger!" laughed Lara

"I want to drive!"

"Not this time, and not in this car!. But if you're a good boy, I'll let you drive the Masserati when we get home"

"Ok, lets go then…You drive, I eat"

And Chase proceeded to pack his things. 

There we go people, 2 chapters in 2 days, and an extra long one here, just to keep you going for a while. 

_I am studying for my A-Levels right now, and I have loads of exams coming up, so the next one might not be for another little while But in the meantime, I hope that you enjoyed this one. _

_Please continue to R+R_

_Disclaimer – All recognisable characters belong to Core, and Eidos, and any movie people. _

_Lexa Munroe belongs to meeee….._

_This fic is dedicated to my best friend Jaina_

_And this chapter is dedicated also, to my other best friend Rhianna, who is 18 on the 15th. Happy Birthday Rhianna!_

_My love to you both_

_XxX_


	19. PREPARING TO LEAVE

Chapter 18 – Preparing to Leave 

Lara and Chase arrived back at the manor. Lara, driving at breakneck speed, had refused to let Chase smoke in the car. This had put him in a fairly sulky mood until Lara had calmly said.

"Chase. If I let you light up in here, what would happen to all the dynamite?"

at which he has promptly stopped complaining, and turned the music up as loud as it would go. 

Bryce was still asleep in his trailer when, at 8.15, a car had come roaring past with the music blaring. Waking up just enough to pick up his phone, he paged through to Hillary, who, as usual, had found something to clean, that Lara had just arrived back. 

"Oh Lara! I've been so worried" he said, enveloping her in a hug. Suddenly, as though he remembered that he was a butler, he drew himself up and said

"Forgive me Lara. I was just so worried that something had happened. The last time you ran away was when your father went missing, and I know that was a very bad time"

"Yes Hilly. Don't worry. I'm back and safe and sound. Where's Bryce, and Alexa?"

"Master Bryce is in his trailer, although I do know that he was woken up by the sound of your car radio, so he should be along any minute. Miss Alexa is in the swimming pool"

"Right. Thanks Hilly? Is there any chance of breakfast?"

"Yes Miss. What would you like?"

"Coffee, and French toast. Although I believe Mr Carver here would like a full English"

"Sir?"

"Yes, Thanks" said Chase. "That would be great"

"OK then. That'll be about 15 minutes"

Bryce walked up behind them. 

"What'll be about 15 minutes? Morning Lara. Mr Carver, how are you doing?"

"15 minutes until breakfast Bryce. Do you want some?"

"Oh Yes…smashing..thanks"

"Bryce?"

"Yes Lara"

"Have you worked out anything, or indeed, found anything about the area on the map that we need to visit. I know that Lexa should be able to help you. Its her empire for heavens sake"

"What!" said Chase

"Oh Yes." Said Lara

"I forgot to tell you. Lexa is the guardian and the empress of the Sapphire Empire. Its our job to find the Empire, which we know the location of, and to protect Lexa from that group that you were working for"

"Oh Shit" said Chase. "They're gonna be after me now. You gotta protect me too you know"

"Whatever!" said Lara. "I'm sure a big strong man like you can protect himself"

"Ahem…"

"Yes Bryce?"

"About this location"

"Oh yes…so sorry. Do continue"

"Thanks. Anyway, I tapped in to Langley.."

"You What!!!!. Not again Bryce. They'll kill me. And I don't have time to get all the way out to Washington now…I did some serious Arse-kissing before, but I don't know what I'd have to do if they traced you this time. They didn't trace you did they..please tell me they didn't" Lara said, drawing out a gun. 

"No..No Lara. Langley control has no idea. I promise. The new security scrambling system that I installed worked a treat. But anyway, there is a lot of information about that area..I put it on your desk"

"Ahh..OK." Lara breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well done Bryce. Come on Chase..I'll show you to your room. Bryce..start packing your stuff. We are going in search of the Empire 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase followed Lara up through the halls and corridors of her house. Everything was tastefully decorated, the halls in Mahogany and Red, various rooms that he looked in that were panelled in varying shades of hardwood and regal colours - blues, greens and reds. 

"Very Lara" he thought. "Almost regal!"

They walked in silence, Chase always a few paces behind Lara, admiring the view!, when Lara broke the silence.

"I'd stop looking at my behind if I were you Chase!"

"What! Me! Never…wouldn't dream of such a thing! It is gorgeous though!"

Lara smiled in spite of herself..

"I know you Chase. Whenever you go silent and you're walking behind me you just can't be looking at the antiquities"

Chase shrugged…

"Oh I dunno…I like the deco. Very you!"

"My father decorated much of it…well…my mother too. I grew up with this, and I agree, they are rather like me. Calm…yet something within..don't you think?"

"Yes. Your mother had good taste"

"Thank you Chase. That must be the most sensitive thing that has ever come out of that arrogant mouth of yours. That might have bought you a few extra hours in my protection"

Chase and Lara turned another corner…Chase judged that they were in the south wing. They were walking down a long corridor lined with pictures..

"The family portraits?" Chase asked

"Yes. 13 generations of them"

"Are you the thirteenth, or your father?"

"I am"

"And you still ended up being so lucky!"

"How so, Chase?"

"You met me, of course. Why else?"

Lara smiled, and stopped outside a room.

"This can be yours for a while. We'll be leaving in 2 days. That will give me, Alexa, Bryce, you and Hillary time to figure out a plan of action, and make arrangements. There are towels and things you might need in here. If you need anything, ring the bell, and Hillary will come. If you need to get back to the main hall, turn right from your room, turn left at the end of this hall, walk to the end and down that corridor, and it will bring you out to the main staircase"

"Thanks. Where will you be if I need you?"

"You won't need me Chase. And don't try and find me. I live in the North wing most the time, but I change around, and you would be hopelessly lost. There are cameras around the building, so don't go trying to pry in anywhere..it wouldn't do you any good. Breakfast in ten, lunch is at 1.00pm..meet us in the front hall. Goodbye"

Lara turned on heel and continued walking down the portrait gallery. Chase watched her as she stopped at one picture at the end, touched it, and carried on walking through an open door, closing it behind her. She had looked so sad and beautiful when looking at the picture…he jogged down to where she had been standing and saw a picture of three people…Lord Croft, little Lara, about aged 7 he guessed, and a woman who looked so much like Lara, it made him do a double take. 

"Must be her mother! I know where she gets her looks from"

Chase walked back to his door, and went in. 

"Sleep!!"

And he fell on the bed, and slept"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lara left chase at his door and continued walking down the portrait gallery. She stopped as she reached the last picture of the family before her mother died. Her father and mother stood in front of the main doors to Croft Manor, with indulgent smiles on their faces. Lara stood in front of them, about 7 years old, smiling happily as her parents hands lay on her shoulders. She reached up, and touched her parents faces. 

She continued down the gallery until she reached a door at the end. She went through and closed the door behind her. She waited, and heard Chase jogging down the corridor. From where his footsteps stopped, she guessed he was looking at the picture. She smiled and walked further into the room. It was a large room, very majestic, and one of her favourite places in the house. Her "trophy room" as she called it. Decorated in Red and Green, a fire was burning in the grate, and it the room was lit with a soft illumination. On four pedestals in the room were glass cases, protected with laser force fields. 3 of them were lit, and they contained the Dagger of Xion, the Iris from one of her later adventures and another held a cylinder of silver. She walked over to the third case, and tapped in the code to open it. She reached in and took hold of the engraved silver cylinder. Her reflection stared back out at her. She turned, and walked towards one of the many book cases that lined the walls. 

"Perolteos, Ulysses, Sharden and Herllend, P.U.S.H"

She pushed the 4 books together, and the secret mechanism swung the case towards her silently, revealing the steps. She walked through and appeared in the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Breakfast is ready"

"Thanks Hilly. I'll eat in here"

Alexa and Bryce walked through the kitchen door at that moment. 

"Morning Alexa"

"Hello Lara. Did you have a good trip?"

"Yes. Thank you. So..are you ready to go and fight for your empire?"

"Yes and No. I am looking forward to going home, but I have enjoyed your hospitality and I shall miss my new friends. I'm sorry I had to deceive you in the beginning"

"No worries. It's not like I haven't done a fair bit of deceiving in my time!"

"Where's Mr Carver" asked Hillary suddenly..

"His breakfast is ready"

"I don't know…nor do I care. He can eat it cold later. How's the research coming now Bryce?"

"All done Lara…I got some satellite pictures of the area and there is an island there..but it's under water…there was a difference in the colours of the sea so I measured the differences in depth, and there is a body of land there"

"Great….in that case…we'll need my yacht. Think you can handle that?"

"Absolutely…when for? Where from? Who's coming? What else?"

"One - Friday morning. Two - Yacht from the Grecian coast…make it Zante. Three - Me, Alexa, You and Chase; Hilly, you'll stay here and man the house. Just in case we need something. Four - I'll need satellite communication devices, Wetsuits, diving equipment, usual weaponry, mini sub, my Yacht!, maps and waterproof containers. Got that?"

"Yes…consider it done. Is that all?"

"Yes"

"Smashing"

"Oh..Alexa! I forgot to give you this. I found it on an expedition about 3 years ago!. I thought you might like it…for luck"

"My God Lara….where did you find this….this is my weapon…"

"What"

"Yes….watch"

She stood up and held it above her head. It began to glow and then stretched and lengthened until it became a staff. 

"I missed this so much. It will even the odds a bit for our side"

Lara smiled. 

"That's great. Right, after breakfast we'll start getting packed. Bryce…you go and sort out the details of the yacht and equipment. Hillary, plane tickets - Heathrow to Greece. Alexa…pack..and maybe get some practice in the gym with that thing of yours. I'll pack…and Bryce…can I have S.I.M.O.N out please…I need to do some thinking.

"Sure."

"And Hillary….can you go an wake up Mr Carver please. Tell him to join us down here"

"Of course Lara. Leave the washing up"

Lara stood up and went to her room. After a shower, she got dressed in her gym kit, tied her hair in a long braid and grabbed her holsters. She stopped on the way out grab her guns from her bag, and went to meet S.I.M.O.N. 

She had a very invigorating morning, and couldn't wait to get started. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there we go…another chapter done. Sorry about the long wait again….I am still doing these blasted A-levels…I have an exam tomorrow…and then I have some time to do a couple more chapters before the real nasty exams start…but I'll be in NYC at the end of June…with loads of time to finish the story….I promise.

Anyway…hope you enjoyed this one. 

Please Read and Review….XxX

Disclaimer - All recognisable characters belong to Eidos Interactive and Core Design..also the movie people…whoever they were. 

Alexa Munroe belongs to meeee….hahaha

This fic is **still **dedicated to Jaina…although I fancy dedicating it to me as well…as a reward..so…here's to me. J 

Jaina rules….and so do I…

Till we meet again……….

Lara

XxX


	20. ZANTE, AND A CLOSE CALL

Chapter 19 - Zante: A Close Call

"Flight ZT2004 has touched down at 14.37, local time. Thank you for flying British Airways Zante Charter. Could all passengers remain seated until the plane has fully stopped, and could all passengers in Business and Economy class please stay seated until called"

"I love flying first class Lara. Don't you?" said Chase

"I do love flying first class, but personally, I'd rather be flying the plane"

"Why?"

"I like flying"

"I never knew you could fly a plane?"

"You never asked"

The plane rolled slowly to its position, and ignoring the "Seatbelts On" sign, leapt up and started grabbing her things from the overhead compartment. 

"Excuse me, Miss?"

"Yes"

The air steward looked at her nervously. "I'm afraid you'll have to sit down until the plane has come to a complete standstill"

"Look kid, I'm bigger and meaner than you could ever imagine. If I can scale down a sheer wall of ice without a safety belt, and just a rope to hang on to, I can stand up in a plane without a seatbelt when its moving at 5 miles-per-hour. Get it?"

"I'm sorry Miss…but rules are rules. You have to sit down"

**_Bing_**

"Oh Dear…looks like I'm out of time! Keep trying kid"

Looking decidedly dejected, the young air steward started to turn away. Lara felt a pang of guilt, realising that the kid really just was doing his job.

"Hey…kid?"

"Yes Miss?"

Lara kissed him on the cheek…

"I promise I'll be a good girl next time"

And with a happy grin on his face, the steward went to open the door. 

"Me too..me too" said Chase

"Sorry Mr Carver…this is business now"

"Lara?"

"Yes Bryce?"

"How are we going to get all your equipment through the security…You know that Zante airport is a military base and there are armed guards everywhere…"

"Don't worry Bryce…the licences are in, and I have a friend. Kritian is around here somewhere..he said he would be meeting the plane and he will be. He's got a helicopter out for us to take us to the marina"

"I didn't organise any chopper!"

"I know Bryce…I didn't ask you to. Ah..there he is"

"Ahhhh..Miss Croft, Lara…a pleasure to see you". "

The young man bent his head and kissed Lara's hand.

I'll have your bags brought immediately..but please..come into the cool and have a drink.."

"Thank you Kritian. These are my friends, Alexa Munroe, Chase Carver, and this is Bryce, my technician" 

Kritian Silvos bent his head over Alexa's hand and kissed it, he then saluted to Chase and Bryce and shook their hands. 

"Delighted, Delighted…please…come this way"

They followed him over to a white building next to the main airport… As they went in the door, Alexa glanced up at the markings over the doorway, and gasped, inaudibly, to the other. But Lara, whose trained senses were wary as always, heard the almost indistinct whisper of the sharp breath and sae Lexa's shoulders rise suddenly. Lara followed Lexa's line of vision to the inscriptions above the door way..they looked strangely familiar. 

"Hey Lexa…I need the bathroom..how about you?"

"Oh..Yes…please…it was a long flight"

"Kritian. We have to go to the ladies. We'll meet you in the hall in 5"

"Of course…"

Lexa followed Lara and entered the Ladies bathroom. 

"What's wrong?"

"Lara..the markings over the door…they are Xao-Tul-Ca. We have to get out of here. 

"I see…if we run out then we raise suspicion. We must wait until our bags are out and loaded on the chopper..then we will be on our way…but wait…that means Kritian is one of them…No…he can't be…"

"No…I can sense them…I don't think he is one…I think he is just an innocent."

"Good. Come on..we must get back to them"

They sauntered casually back to the others. 

"Ah..Miss Croft..your bags are finally here and are being loaded into the chopper..please..follow me and I will take you there"

"Thank you"

Kritian led them to a large helicopter..with enough room for them and the luggage"

"Lara?" Chase whispered

"Yes?"

"How do we land on the water?"

"You'll see!"

"Oh..Ok.."

They loaded up onto the chopper…Lara had already strapped her holsters on and grabbed her guns and ammo.. Lexa had her Staff in her pocket..Chase chose himself an couple of pistols…and Bryce..well..he had a can of soda. 

"Be careful with those Chase. They aren't toys!" Lara smiled. 

"Oh yeah…really?? I never knew…who's flying this thing?" Chase said as the chopper started up and watched in horror as Lara placed the earphones over her head, strapped herself in and 

"This is "Croft-zero-two-zero" waiting for permission to take off, Control" Lara said in perfect Greek. 

"Croft-zero-two-zero" you have permission to fly. Have a nice flight"

"Roger. Thank you Control"

Lara signalled to the men standing by the runway who waved. The blades rotated faster and faster and the chopper began to lift from the ground"

"Oh Shiiiiiittttttt" came the sound of Chase's voice in the back…

"If she flies this thing the same way she drives, we're screwed!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey all…here is another chapter for you to feast your eyes on…I have only one exam left now which is in 8 days..Thank Goodness…These A-levels are so taxing..but it's good to have something to take your mind off work for a while. 

This fic is dedicated to my best friend Jaina….

Mwah..XXX

Lara J

Disclaimer….Everything recogniseable belongs to Eidos or Core Design…Alexa Munroe belongs to meeeeeee…

**PS**: If anybody reads Witchblade/Tomb Raider or just Witchblade…please tell me….What happens to Ian Nottingham after he gets thrown out the window…(WHAT A WASTE!!!!) I mean, the guy jumps from  

helicopters and thinks nothing of it…and what relation is Jackie Estacado to him…Because…Damn..If they aren't related then something freaky is going on (And they are both fine)…and what about Kenneth Irons…I mean…what a boring ending for a bad guy…surely Sara and Ian should have got together…that's what everyone wanted…right??????

**PPS**: Does anybody know where I can get hold of the Witchblade comics from Episodes 14 onwards?

**PPPS**: I promise to get another chapter out soon…I promise……..please review though…It makes me write faster *hint* *hint* J


	21. ATTACK

Chapter 20 - Attack

Lara felt free. She loved flying, and she loved flying fast. The adrenaline rush that blew through her as the wind came through the windows stung, but it exhilarated her. She swooped the chopper down and skimmed over the water. The sun was high in the sky behind them and blazed into the mirrors that allowed Lara to see behind the chopper. She looked at the mirror again, although her vision was restricted, she could see something moving - something big and black, and moving fast. It was too big to be a bird…Wait! There were now two, and

"Oh Shit!" she whispered to herself. 

She had to think, and she had to think fast. 

"Chase…get up here now…hurry"

He got up and stumbled towards the co-pilot seat. Lexa..you better get up here too..we have company"

"What?"

"Yes..I believe you were right about the building back on the island. Bryce..how far till we reach the co-ordinates?"

"About 7 minutes and 43 seconds. Oh..41 now, wait 40,..39, 38, 37.."

"Bryce! Enough! I don't have time for jokes right now..we have to get rid of them..and fast"

"We can't just kill them Lara"

"I'm sorry Lexa, its either them and you get your empire, or its us and they get the empire and you, and evil rules the world…make your choice now..I can either fight, or we can run"

"Fight them Lara…kick some butt"

"Now that's what I'm talking about..Get strapped in guys..we're going for the Crash Rally!"

She swung the chopper round. Chase brought her extra ammo and sat down with his chosen guns. 

"No need for mine just yet honey. I've got a surprise for them"

Lara pressed a concealed switch on the control board, and two heat and motion sensored guns appeared from the front of the chopper.

"I like that.." said Chase…"Kay…I'm strapped in..lets go"

Lara pushed the helicopter forwards and it picked up speed. By now, the other choppers had realised that they were being charged down by some Kamikaze woman flying a large chopper. And then they saw the guns..but too late. Lara pulled the trigger..aimed perfectly, the bullets tore through the gas tank of the chopper and it erupted into a ball of fire. 

"One down, two to go! Chase..one of them's missing"

"I know..you just shot it girl!"

"Not that one you jackass…one of the others"

Checking in her mirrors again, she saw the other creeping up the left hand side of the chopper. Its side was open, and about 6 men in black with automatic rifles were all aiming at the plane..but they weren't firing. 

"Clever boys!" said Lara

 "You know we've got the Empress, you know we've got the pieces, and you know we've got the location. Hell, we even have your old employee"

Lara also knew that her chopper had reinforced sides with alloy steel runners…

"Crash and Burn baby!" she shouted, and with a wild grin, slammed her chopper into the side of the other…by some miracle, the blades missed each other and the hit from the chopper caused the       Xao-Tul-Ca's chopper to swerve violently to the side and tip. However, the wind took the blades and the chopper spun wildly out of control into the ocean. The last chopper moved up to the side. Only this time, a hail of bullets struck the side and ripped through the casing. 

"Oh that's right. Save the best for last!"

Taking a deep breath, she summed up her last manoeuvre. . Spin the chopper 90-degrees anti-clockwise and let it rip into the other chopper. Only 1 chance, only one life. 

"Ahhhhhhh!"

The bullets ripped into the other choppers gas tank, and that too exploded into a ball of fire. Lara pulled on the controls to move the chopper away from the fireball as it plummeted into the water. 

"Woah Baby..!" she laughed, and chuckled to herself.

"Hey Bryce..how far?"

"We should be flying over it…………now!"

Lara looked out through the window and into the azure water…however at this patch, there was a discolouration where the water was slightly darker, but still as beautiful. Her yacht was positioned over the discolouration. It looked small and insignificant than when she was on it. 

"Chase…look at this…isn't it beautiful?"

………………………

"Chase?"

She turned, and looked at Chase…he was slumped sideways in his seat, and then she noticed the blood trickling down the chair and onto the floor.

"Noooo….Bryce..quick..Chase is hurt..he was shot!"

Lara circled and spun the chopper round slowly. She performed a perfect landing on the water (water landing legs and stands of course). The landing boat motored over quickly, but Lara was already out of her seat and with Chase.

"Hang on buddy..we'll get you sorted!"

Chase barely heard her, and then he lost conciousness

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase was lifted down onto the motor slowly. Lexa climbed in with him and they sped to the yacht. Bryce stayed with Lara to get the stuff to the main doors of the chopper and ready for unloading. A silent tear slid down Lara's face.

"Hey Lara?"

"Yes Bryce"

"He'll be OK…I know it..maybe you two should go out for a drink afterwards, you know…to celebrate reconciliation"

Lara smiled a weak smile. 

"Maybe"

They continued in silence until the boat came back for them. Lara used to sonar to grab a measurement of the depth of the water, and the distance to the land. She willed the boat to hurry, and for Chase to be alright. They boat arrived, and they loaded the stuff on as quickly as possible. 

"Andre?"  
"Yes Miss Lara"

"What of Chase?"

"Dr. Rossler is with him now. I'm afraid I do not know the details"

Lara kept her fingers crossed, but by the time they arrived back at the yacht, Lexa was standing by the landing deck, head down, and Lara knew that Chase was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer - I do not own any recognisable characters. They all belong to Core Design and Eidos Interactive. However, Alexa belongs to me. J

This fic is dedicated to my best friend Jaina. 

As ever,   
Lara

XxX

Another chapter soon, I promise. 


	22. THE SAPPHIRE EMPIRE REVEALED

Chapter 21 - The Empire Revealed

"I'm sorry Lara. There was nothing the doctor could do"

Lara was silent for a moment, and then looked up at Lexa.

"You know, sometimes we hated each other. But in truth, Chase was the best friend I ever had"

A solitary tear traced its way down Lara's cheek. She never cried. In fact, the last time she had cried was at her father's funeral. Through the years, Lara had lost more friends and acquaintances than she cared to remember, and through being a solitary person, combined with the numerous losses she had suffered, she had learned to control her emotions, and eventually, not to feel loss at all. However on this occasion, it hurt. 

Lexa watched Lara, and her own heart recalled how she had felt as she lost her own family and friends. 

"Come on Lara…we have to hurry. If I want to be successful, we only have a short time. Captain, move the boat to the deeper water beyond the light here..make sure that you are at least 200m beyond the border. Go..as fast as you can. Lara, come on.  You there..get into this ship quickly"

The other men in the boat leapt up and clambered up the ladder as fast as they could. The small boat was securely fastened to the yacht, and Lara felt the ship turn and speed off in the direction Lexa has pointed. 

"Lara?"

She looked up. Lexa was holding out her hand to her. 

"Come on"

Lara took her hand, took a deep breath, and remembered what she was here for. As ever graceful, she took a leap onto the back of the yacht and held on tight. In a few minutes, the boat was positioned safely and Lexa walked with Lara up to the navigation deck. Lexa stopped, and looked out through the window, and placed a small talisman on the dashboard. 

"Captain, don't remove this talisman, and the ship will be safe. Move it, and the yacht may be in danger. And You or I don't want to face the wrath of Lara after losing this ship. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Ma-am"

"Good. Stay well Captain"

"She leaned up to the captains ear and whispered"

"Keep an eye on Mr Carver if you please"

"Ma-am?"

"Trust me Captain"

"As you say"

Come on Lara, we have an empire to find"

Lara grabbed her rucksack, which contained guns, ammo, the 4 pieces of the key, and her camera. Plus a few flares and her ever-present medi-packs. The 2 of them leapt into the boat, and Lara deftly untied the knot and started it up. 

"Go to the edge of the discolouration" said Lexa. 

"But don't go beyond it…"

Lara did as Lexa said, but then looked up. In the distance, she could see 3 black spots moving towards them. 

"Lexa, we have to hurry. Your friends have sent reinforcements. And I can't fight them from here."

"I agree. Hang on to something Lara"

Lara grabbed onto the handles of the boat and watched as Lexa began. 

Lexa raised her arms to the sides, in a "T" position. Lara saw her lips move, but heard no sound. The wind began to blow, faster and faster, and the air around Lexa began to shimmer with a blue iridescent sheen. The sea began to toss, but the little boat remained fairly steady, as did her yacht. The wind blew harder, and Lara could now hear the words that Lexa was saying. They seemed to be whispered, but loud, and grew louder with the blowing of the wind. She could hear them clearly now, but didn't know what they meant. The sky grew darker, and the wind blew stronger. Thunder crashed all around them, but still, the little boat remained steady. Lara shielded her eyes, as the biggest bolt of lightning crashed down before them into the centre of the lighter patch of sea. And instead of disappearing, it stayed. And the water swirled around them now, and spun up into a twister. And through the spray and water, Lara could see a dark mass rise up from the ocean. It rose, and the lightning rose with it, touching one point only. And where the lightning struck, she could see the colour. Blue..a deep blue. Shiny, smooth and 

"Sapphire!" Lara whispered. 

The lightning bgan to dim, and the water began to become calm again. The wind dropped, and the sun came out. And in the bright sun, the glory of the Sapphire Empire was beheld by all.   

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The temple of the Miranis people stood proud above the rest of the city. Surrounding it, buildings rose, each carved from sapphire, and still in the most perfect condition. It seemed that 10,000 years in the sea meant nothing to it. Among the buildings, Green plants with the most magnificent flowers bloomed, trees grew in all shades of green, and the city was surrounded by a wall of the shimmering silver material. The boat bobbed at the edge of the shore which was white sand. Lexa leapt out. 

"Come on Lara. We've got to hurry. I could only hold those choppers with the storm. They are still coming"

"How do we get in? There are no gates"

"This way!"

Lara followed Lexa, who ran to the wall, and placed her hand on it. The wall melted away to allow them to pass, and then ran in rivulets down to the waters edge, creating filigree patterns on the sand. They ran through the city, hearing the thump of the choppers blades through the air. And then, the sound of them landing. 

"Come on Lara…we have to hurry. We must get up to the temple. From there, my power is strongest"

They continued running, but stopped dead when they heard a new voice. A voice that struck terror into the heart of Lexa. 

"EMPRESS!!!!. I know that you are here. I must thank you too Miss Croft, for leading us here, although when we catch you, you will die a most horrible death for killing 24 members of our little group. To kill a Xao-Tul-Ca priest in my day, was punishable with death, so you shall suffer 24. For 10,000 years we tried to find the Empire, and take it back. And now, we shall do so"

"You've got to be kidding me, Herity. You may have been the head priest, but you will not take this Empire. It does not belong to you. You will only use it's power to destroy the world"

"You've got it wrong Empress. I will only use it's power to destroy you, and so rid us of the evil that you caused in the Empire"

"I didn't cause any evil. You were the one who ordered the deaths of all those innocent people. And you told them I had ordered it"

"And who would they believe Empress?? The all-powerful Goddess who never shows herself, or the priest who is closest to the people themselves?"

"This is why the Empire was sunk and protected Herity. To prevent the jealousy and hatred and greed of men like you from ever gaining what was not their's to have"

"Quit stalling Empress. Take us to the temple, and hand over the throne. We will let you die with honour if you do as I say, and if not, you will die the death of a commoner"

Lexa beckoned to Lara. 

"It's not far to the entrance of the temple. Will you fight with me? If we get there, I can stop them"

"I will fight. I will kill them all if I have to. They killed Chase!"

"EMPRESS!! Give us the key"

Lexa considered the options, and chose one which she thought was a long shot, but might just work. 

"I don't have it Herity"  
"What! Don't lie to me. How would you find your way here if you didn't have the pieces?"

 "I'm the Empress Herity. Remember? And the All-Powerful Goddess. I can remember you know"

"But you can't get into the temple without the key Empress"

"Wrong Herity. I can, YOU CAN'T"

"You're lying" Herity screamed. 

"Run, now Lara"

They ran up towards the temple, and dived into the shelter under the canopy. The temple glittered Blue and silver, and the great doors in front of them sparkled. In the doors lay an imprint of the pieces of the key. 

"I need the key Lara!"

"I thought you didn't. I told them that…then they would stall and try to figure out what to do next"

Lara tipped the pieces out. Lexa picked them up and fitted them into the door. 

They melted, and fused together, creating the seal of the Guardian on the door.

"Now what?" said Lara

Lexa laid her hand on the door. They could hear the sound of the Xao-Tul-Ca crashing through after them. The doors silently opened, the seal pulling apart like water, and they walked into the darkness of the temple as the doors closed behind them

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognisable characters. Eidos Interactive and Core Design do. (Shame) I own the character Alexa Munroe, and if you wanna use the name in any of your fics, please let me know. 

This fic is dedicated to my best buddy Jaina

Please Read and Review. This story is almost finished. 


	23. THE WATCHER AND A TEMPLE TOP BATTLE

Chapter 22 - The Watcher, and a Temple Top Battle

"Dark in here, isn't it?" said a voice out of the darkness. A male voice!

"Lexa?" said Lara. 

"Who is that?"

"You know Lara, I don't know who or how he got in here..or how I get the light on"

"Allow me to help"

A small blue flame appeared, apparently floating in mid-air, but as Lara saw the flame get bigger, she 

saw that it rested in a mans hand. The flame slowly rose, getting bigger as it did. At the top of the temple, 

it exploded into sparks and rested in a chandelier at the top. Light flooded the temple, and she saw that it 

was almost a replica of the temple back in the Egyptian desert. She looked back to Lexa who was

smiling, and tuning her gaze to where Alexa was looking, saw a tall man, dressed in a black suit, with

long black hair and a black and silver cape. He held a silver staff, identical to Lexa's and looked, to

Lara's ideals, magnificent. 

"Aaron!" Lexa exclaimed, and ran to him. 

"Your highness" he said, and bowed before her. 

"Please Aaron. No more formalities. It's been too long"

He stood, and then bent to kiss Lexa. Lara smiled, and then felt sad, realising that she would never again

feel Chase's arms around her, or the feel of his lips on her lips, and hear him tell her he loved her. 

"Lexa. I'm sorry if I scared you in Italy!"

"What?"

"I was standing on your balcony when you caught sight of me. I had to keep an eye on you. I'm your

watcher. But I also had to see you again. I missed you so much"

A sudden bang brought them all to their senses. 

"The Xao-Tul-Ca!" exclaimed Lexa. 

"Miss Croft" said Aaron

"Yes?"

"I must thank you for all of your help. And now, I believe that we must ask for your help just this one last

time. We need to defeat these people, and then we will return to our time, and you will be troubled by us

no longer"

"Sure" said Lara

"Let's kick some Xao-Tul-Ca butt"

"We must go this way. Lexa, do you have your staff?"

"Yes Aaron"

She took it out of her pocket and transformed it into the staff form. As she did so, her appearance

changed, and she became the Guardian, instead of Alexa Munroe. The Guardian stood before Lara and 

smiled. She had long red hair which was braided with silver thread, and a silver circlet about her head,

embedded with sapphires. She was dressed in a skin tight dress of silver that accentuated every perfect

curve with a flowing skirt-section, and a floaty sapphire blue cape that was see-through. Holding the

staff, she looked every inch the Guardian and Empress.  Next to Aaron, Lara could see that the two of 

them were very powerful. 

"You look good Lexa"

"Thank you Lara. Now, this way. To the top of the temple"

"How?" Lara said, and winced as another band vibrated around the temple. 

"Take my hand"

Lara did so, and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, She, Lexa and Aaron were standing 

on the summit of the temple, looking out over the sea. They could see the helicopters on the sand below 

them, and Lara couldn't believe how high up they were. 

"Lara, if you take care of the normal soldiers, we'll take care of the Xao-Tul-Ca"

"No problem"

"They're coming up the outside of the temple"

"And these are already at the top of the temple!"

Lara turned round at the sound of the new voice addition to the group, and came face to face with the

leader of the Xao-Tul-Ca. She had expected an old man, looking his age, which was what she was used

to dealing with when she met with leaders of organisations and groups. Instead, she was met with an icy

glare from a young man with long silver hair wearing a green suit. He was also powerfully built and Lara

thought, absolutely gorgeous. 

"Why is it all the good looking ones are either evil, non-human, non-mortal or complete bastards?" she

thought to herself

"Why indeed, Miss Croft? And I was thinking, why do I always have to kill the good-looking women"

"Maybe you're jealous that they might just be better looking than you?"

"Maybe fate is telling you that you should be looking for a man with a slightly evil streak. You seem to be

able to elude death, and you have killed so many people and stolen so many priceless artefacts that

maybe you should give in to it"

"The people I kill are never innocent, and why should I give in to what? There is nothing tempting me!"

"Oh really? Not innocent? What about the men in the helicopters?"

"Xao-Tul-Ca. Eat or be Eaten?"

"A philosopher, Miss Croft. How about the soldiers making their way up the sides of the buildings? They

are innocents. You have a perfect view down on them? What is to stop you from just firing?"

"I wasn't planning on shooting them in the head…maybe the legs or something. The they have a fighting

chance"

"Noble sentiments? But will you keep to them?"

"I'm not promising anything!"

"Maybe I can help you. How about you give in to your evil streak. Join me, and become mine. You are

most delectable Miss Croft, and you would make a fine edition to my collection!"

"Collection of what"

"Why, Lovers Miss Croft. Women simply throw themselves at my feet just to get a glimpse at my riches

and power"

"Erghhh. You disgust me. I would rather kiss a snake! And Herity?? What kind of a name is that??"

Herity's sneer turned very rapidly into a look of hatred, and his cheeks coloured. 

"You would dare make fun of a godly name?"

"Isn't godly to me!"

At that moment, Herity turned, and caught sight of Alexa and Aaron making their way towards him. 

"Ahh, Miss Croft. A neat trick. You almost had me. But now, Guardian, and you Watcher. We fight!"

"Lara! The soliders"

Lara grabbed her guns from their holsters, and performed a backwards somersault off the top of the

temple. Landing about 10 steps down the side, she shot all the soldiers who were nearing the top on her 

side. Somersaulting off the side again, she performed a twist and shot the soliders making their way up. 

Reloading her guns, she ran round to the next side. 

"One side down, 3 to go!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on the top of the temple, Herity had drawn two silver swords from the air around him. Alexa 

and Aaron stood by, staffs at the ready for the fight. 

"Lets see if you can handle me, with you 2 againts 1. Maybe it will even the odds for you, but I doubt it"

And so the fight began. With a sword in each hand, Herity began attacking them. Each of his moves was 

countered by both of them. And in turn, each of Alexa's and Aarons blows were met with the sword 

blocking them. With each blow, Alexa got angrier and angrier, and the sky once more began to grown 

dark. Herity spun his swords faster and faster, and lightning struck all around them. 

Lara had since finished off the soldiers on the temple, and had only 8 bullets left. She scrambled back 

up to the temple top to see the most spectacular fight she had ever scene. If she hadn't known it was 

real, she would have enjoyed it. But she could see that Herity was indeed a master swrdsman and was 

beginning to gain the upper hand. Staying out of sight, she watched as the Guardian and the Watcher 

fought side by side, until Aaron slipped! Herity sauntered over to where Aaron had fallen and sneered. 

"Goodbye Watcher. You'll meet your love in the after-life"

He plunged the sword down through Aarons heart, and withdrew it again. 

"If you have any last words Guardian, I'll let you say them. Then we continue"

Lexa ran to Aaron's side. Cradling his head in her arms, she began to cry, and the skies opened and it 

began to pour with rain. 

"Oh Aaron. I'm so sorry" she sobbed. 

"Don't be..L.e..xa. I'm sor…ry I couldn't protect y..ou..bet..ter. I lo..ve you!"

Lara was moved to tears as Aaron's last breath rattled from his body and his silver staff melted to the 

ground. Silence was all around, as the rain continued to pelt down. 

"Guardian! Stand up and fight me. If you die, you die with honour. If not, I will kill you now and take the 

throne. You have lost Guardian. Admit defeat. You have lost everything. Your love, your friend, Miss 

Croft, who by now is lying dead at the bottom of this temple. Your family, Your throne. Everything "

"Nooooo!!"

Alexa stood, and prepared to fight again. Lara stood up on the edge of the temple behind Herity, and 

motioned to Lexa to stay quiet. Lara took out her gun and fired. The remaining Xao-Tul-Ca dropped like 

flies, and Herity whipped round to face Lara. 

"YOU!!! You are supposed to be dead. Once again Miss Croft, you have eluded death. I begin to think 

that you are an immortal yourself. You may have killed them, but they mean nothing to me. And when I 

have killed the Guardian, I will kill you!"

"I've had death threats before Herity. And I have had death threats against my friends. None have ever 

succeeded"

"Today, a death threat will succeed"

He turned, and threw his sword at Alexa. It pierced her chest, and she fell to the ground. But, Alexa 

began to laugh. 

"Ahh Herity. You stupid fool. We had not prepared for fighting again. You just broke the most sacred 

rule from the Guardians temple"

Realisation dawned on Herity, and he cried out. Turning on Lara, he cried,

"You tricked me. You ARE an immortal. Nobody except an immortal could have known the Honour 

Thyre. Please..I beg of you. Have mercy on me. I don't want to suffer the consequences. Please..Kill me 

now."

"Why should I take pity on you, and kill you, when you caused so much suffering to others? Why should 

I release you, when you have just killed a person who I called my friend?"

"But she won't die..you are an immortal. You know the Honour Thyre. You should know that she won't 

die"

"I am not an immortal Herity. I am an archaeologist" 

Lara turned, and shot him. Straight in the head. As he hit the ground, his body turned to dust and was 

washed away in the rain. The sword in Alexa crumbled, and the wound in her side healed. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Eidos Interactive and Core Design. But Alexa Munroe, 

Aaron and Xao-Tul-Ca leader Herity all belong to me. 

This fic is dedicated to my best friend Jaina

XXX

Please Read and Review. 

Almost done now.

I Love all of you faithful fans of my fic. 


	24. THE END OF THE ADVENTURE

Chapter 23 - The End of the Adventure

Alexa stood in the centre of the temple-summit and knelt down. Lara noticed that there was a small handle in the ground. As she watched, Lexa took hold of it and pulled upwards. A solid block of sapphire rose up, and within this was a magnificent sword. 

"The Miran" Lara exclaimed. 

"Yes. If I had managed to get it before Herity arrived, I could have prevented all of this destruction from happening. They thought that the sword was destroyed when the Empire disappeared all those years ago. But I knew where it was hidden. And I couldn't stop any of this" 

Lexa took the sword from its resting place. Raising it high above her head, she recited an incantation and the Miran obliged by glowing blue, and then a wave of blue energy flowed from it all over the island. Lara looked over the side and saw that all the bodies had disappeared from the sides of the temples. 

"It is better if the sword is destroyed, Lara"

Lara nodded in agreement. Lexa took the sword in her hand, and threw it high into the air. It stopped, turned point down, and hovered. Lexa held her hand out, and a ball of blue flame appeared in it. It grew steadily bigger, just as the flame from Aarons hand did, and then Lexa threw it at the sword. It hit, and the sword exploded into a million little pieces of light. Lexa sank to her knees.

She crawled over to where Aaron's body lay on the temple. Taking his head in her hands again, she burst into a fresh flood of tears, and the rain poured even harder. There was silence all around them apart from the sound of the rain hitting the sapphire around them. Lara knew how Alexa felt. She knew that to lose a friend hurt, to lose a loved one hurt even more. 

"Lexa? What happens now?"

"To be honest Lara. I'm not entirely sure. This has never happened before" She gave a weak smile.

"But we must get back into the temple, or we will catch cold. Take my hand again"

Lara did so, and this time, she felt herself gliding back down through the temple. When she opened her eyes, they were on the ground of the temple. It was still bright in here. The water running in its sapphire streams, the emerald trees, the bright life all around them. Lara caught sight of the altar at the far end of the temple. She turned back to Alexa, who had stood and was looking around. 

"Could you help me please Lara. I must get him onto the altar"

Lara walked to her, and took Aaron's legs. Lexa took him under the arms, and together they walked to the altar and laid him down on it. 

"It's not fair Lara. I'm sure there was supposed to be a rule that stated that murder of a watcher was a terrible crime. The previous 3 deaths caused by the Xao-Tul-Ca are supposed to be reversed. But Aaron should be alive if that was true. I just don't understand it"

"Lexa..I'm sorry for your loss. I am. But we really should go. Come back with me. You can stay with me. Be a Tomb Raider. You're good at that kind of thing. And you gotta teach me how to fight like that. Come on"

Lexa started walking back towards the entrance with Lara. Her head hung low, Lara could see the tears as they ran from Lexa's eyes. Each time a tear fell to the floor, a ruby red flower rose. They were walking back across the silver path which ran over the water, when the inside of the temple grew dark. 

"Lexa..I thought you said that this was a defence mechanism. This shouldn't be happening should it?"

An mighty bolt of lightning struck behind them. Lara jumped and spun around. Lexa turned, screamed and ran back to the altar. Aaron's body no longer lay there. Where he had lain was a scorched section of sapphire! 

"Err..that must have been pretty hot lightning to cause that"

"He's gone, Lara. They took his body too. I won't even be able to see him ever again" 

"Do you want to bet on that Lexa?" came Aaron's voice

Lexa's eyes opened wide and looked around wildly. 

"Up here"

They both looked up, and on the top of the altar stood Aaron. The breeze whistling through the temple blew his cape about him, and he looked as impressive as the first time Lara saw him. 

"The Honour Thyre…It's worked. The ancient Laws have worked. He's back!" said Lexa. 

Aaron jumped down and held Lexa close to him. She returned the embrace and looked serenely happy. 

"Lexa. I'm happy for you. I really am. But what is this Honour Thyre thing. I've been accused of knowing it, and I've figured its some mystical lore that worked from your time. But what IS it?"

"Oh Lara. I'm sorry. The Honour Thyre - a lore as you say. It was written that a Guardian could be challenged and once the challenge had been accepted and the participants prepared for the fight, if the Guardian was killed it was "_legal_"_, _if you would prefer it to be put that way. If the Guardian was killed in cold blood though, without the preparation for the fight, the challenger would be cast into the pits of hell to burn for an eternity, and the Guardians wounds would heal. The previous 3 deaths caused by the Xao-Tul-Ca, only if the victims were innocent, would be resurrected. When you shot Herity, you saved him from an eternity in hell"

"Damn! Oh well. Never mind. If I meet him again, he owes me big time"

"Yes. He does. But, Lara, we must go now. I have found my love. The Sapphire Empire is safe, and there is nothing left for me to do. We will return to our own time now. But first, I will give you a gift. Here."

Lexa handed Lara her staff, and showed her how to close it. She then handed Lara a small orb of sapphire with silver filigree patterns over it. 

"Hold it in your palm at arms length. It will produce, what you call, a hologram. That will teach you how to use the staff, as you wished. Thank you for everything Lara"

She kissed Lara on both cheeks. Aaron stepped over to Lara and dropped onto one knee before her. 

"I too would like to Thank you for all of your help. We couldn't have done it without you. And I also would like to give you a gift. He held out his hands, palms up and the swords of Herity appeared in them. 

"I believe you are a collector of rare artefacts. These are originals Miss Croft. I think you deserve them"

Aaron then kissed Lara on the cheek. Lara smiled at them both. 

"And I would like to thank you for this adventure. Its been great. Thank you for the gifts"

"Now Lara" said the Guardian

"You must go back to your ship. You have a home to get to, and worlds to save, and people to meet. I feel sure that we will meet again. Goodbye"

Lara turned and ran from the temple. She ran back down through the Sapphire Empire and to the boat that she and Lexa had landed on. The Helicopters of the Xao-Tul-Ca were there on the sand, but there was nobody around so Lara paid them no heed. She leapt into the boat and sped it away. She stopped the boat about 100m from the edge of the shore and turned the boat. As she watched, two small orbs of blue light raised above the Empire and in a flash, disappeared. Lara waved and turned her head back to the island. Once again, the waves began to become rough and Lara held on to the sides. However, instead of sinking back into the ocean. The Empire became transparent, and eventually disappeared, leaving 3 helicopters bobbing gently on the oceans before they sank. Lara smiled gently, and turned the boat back to the ship. She gazed at the gifts in the boat, and then spotted a box covered by a cloth that hadn't been there before. She stopped the boat again, and lifted the lid of the box. Inside, was an exact replica of the Sapphire Empire. The temple, the houses, the trees and the sand. Then she spotted the note. 

"Take care of it for us!"

Lara gasped.

"That has got to go in the secret room" she whispered

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Eidos Interactive and Core Design. I own the characters Alexa Munroe, Herity and Aaron. And the Xao-Tul-Ca. And similarity to any persons or groups living is purely coincidental!!!

This fic is dedicated to my best friend, Jaina

XXX

 Please Read and Review. 


	25. INTO THE SUNSET

Chapter 24 - Into the Sunset

As Lara reached her yacht, Bryce jumped down onto the splash board and secured the boat to the back of the yacht. Lara silently passed the things she had been given to him, where Bryce gently put them down onto the deck. Holding out his hand to her, he pulled her up onto the boat. Instead of a word of reproach as he expected, Lara simply smiled, bent and picked up a box and walked to her rooms. 

"So….did you save the world again?"

"Kind of. I had some help"

"Where's Alexa?"

"Gone"

"Dead!?!"

"No. Her love was waiting for her on the island. She has gone with him back to their own time. I wish them well. You wouldn't have believed what I have just witnessed on that island. A real adventure, that"

"Yeah? You enjoyed it then?"

"Yes. It was quite enjoyable. But I just want to be alone now"

"But, Lara. Someone wants to talk to you"

"Not now Bryce. I want to be alone. Do you understand? I lost someone today who I am not happy about losing?"

"Now who could that be, Red?"

Lara looked up, and took a deep breath. 

"What's up honey? You look like you seen a ghost"

Lara bolted up the stairs and threw herself at Chase, who hugged her in return, thinking that maybe he was still dead, and now definitely in heaven. Lara pulled her head from his shoulder and looked up into his eyes. 

"I missed you Chase"

Chase bent down, and caught Lara's lips with his own. She kissed him back. "Ahh Gods" he thought. 

"I wish we could stay like this forever"

Lara pulled away and smiled. From behind her came a small cough. She turned, and there, along with the rest of her crew, was Bryce, smiling happily with a camera. The captain was beaming, and all the other staff started applauding. 

"Oh Shut Up!" said Lara, laughing.

The crew dispersed, except for the captain. 

"About time too, Miss Croft, if you ask me. You deserve him"

"Well I didn't ask you! But thanks for the advice. Back to land if you please Captain. I think it's time to go home"

"Aye Aye Miss"

What do we do for the hour we have spare now Lara?" asked Chase, smiling cheekily. 

"I think you know the answer to that Mr Carver"

Chase held out his arm to Lara. 

"Now which way is it to the bedroom??" he said, winking at her, and then ducking. 

"Chase. I wasn't meaning that" she said, aiming a blow at his shoulder. 

"I'm hungry!"

"Me too" he replied, and promptly picked Lara up. Lara laughed, and resigned herself to the fact that she probably wasn't going to win this one. 

"Alright Lover-Boy. Left"

"Lover-Boy?"

"Shut up Chase" she said, blushing furiously. 

"Madame!"

~~~~~~~~  
The captain turned the boat towards the land, and then decided to delay it for a little longer. 

"Sail in this direction for 30 minutes Peter. Then turn 180 and head back to Zante"

"Aye Sir"

The yacht turned, and headed into the sunset. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Eidos Interactive and Core Design. I own the characters Alexa Munroe, Aaron, Herity and the Xao-Tul-Ca. 

This fic is dedicated to my best friend, Jaina

XXX

Please Read and Review


	26. EPILOGUE

Epilogue

(2 MONTHS LATER)

Lara sat at her desk, going over her notes on the Sapphire Empire for the 50th time. She could still recall every tiny detail about that final showdown, and it still hurt when she realised that she had lost Chase for such a short time, but still lost him. What if Herity and Alexa had prepared to fight and then Herity had killed Alexa. Chase wouldn't have come back, Aaron wouldn't have come back. Alexa would be dead, and the Sapphire Empire would have been under the rule of Herity. And Lara didn't like to think what could have happened then.  

Standing up, she walked over the bookcase and pushed the lever to open up the secret passage. She followed its corridors down until she came to the secret cavern that was underneath Croft Manor. Opening the giant doors, she walked in. The miniature Sapphire Empire stood on the pedestal in the centre of the room. The two swords of Herity were on the wall and the staff……

Lara walked over to it, where it lay in its rest. Picking it up, she grabbed the orb, held it at arms length and..

"Welcome back Miss Croft. Time for another lesson?"

"Thank you. Yes"

"There is not a lot left that I can teach you now. You were an exceptional student, for a mortal. Perhaps instead of a lesson, we should have a match, to see if you can meet the skills of a master"

"As you wish"

The orb changed shape, and became solid, as the hologram melded with it, and it became a human. It carried a staff!

"Well Miss Croft. En guard!"

The orb/hologram began a series of elaborate manoeuvres that Lara had watched Alexa and Aaron perform on the top of the temple. Only this time, she was as good as they were. She countered each move, and eventually, had her target.

"Congratulations Miss Croft. There is nothing more I can teach you. Perhaps, once in a while, you would wake me up for another little joust eh?"

"Of course. I would enjoy that. Goodbye. And Thank you"

The figure smiled, nodded, and then separated again - the hologram and the orb. Lara held out her hand, and the orb floated into it, and the hologram disappeared. She replaced the staff and walked back up through the passage ways into her study. As she arrived, Chase was waiting for her. 

"Hello Lara. Been using your pent up energy again?"

"Yes. What are you doing here Chase? I told you that you were not to come into my study today unless in the case of an emergency"

"This is, kind of!"

"Kind of?"

"There's someone downstairs to see you. Well, a couple of people actually"

"Who?"

"Wouldn't say their name, but they seemed harmless enough"

"Really!"

Lara and Chase walked to the top of the main stairs which looked down into the main hall. Hillary was there with two people. The first of the two looked up and…

"Lara!"

"Say no more. I'll get my stuff"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alexa smiled and turned back to Aaron. 

"I told you she'd help us!"

**THE END**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it folks. That's the end. Secrets of the Sapphire Empire is finally finished, so I expect those reviews to come pouring in. I would like to say thank you to all of you have read and reviewed so far, especially Jaina, to whom this fic is dedicated and to Jennifer Jolie - one of my fav authors and my most devoted reviewer. Thanks Guys!! XxX

All recognisable characters belong to Eidos Interactive and Core Design. I own the characters Alexa Munroe, Aaron and Herity, and the Xao-Tul-Ca.  And similarity to persons living is purely coincidental. 

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW???  DO YOU WANT A NEW TOMB RAIDER FIC?? OR HOW ABOUT A LABYRINTH OR HARRY POTTER? YOU CHOOSE……I'M ROOTING ON HARRY POTTER SO IF YOU THINK DIFFERENT, HURRY UP AND CHANGE MY MIND. XxX 


End file.
